WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Naruto is having dreams about Sasuke. Something he's not okay with at all. YAOI Sasu/Naru, Don't like, don't read. OLD STORY
1. The tutor!

SUP MAN! Well I posted dis a while back on my old account but dat account got deleted so I decided to post the NEW EDITED version of WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! Everyone that read it the last time knows it. But dis is da edited version!

Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine I would be filthy stinking rich and I would somewhere in the Bahamas and I would be doing something else.

**This is Naruto's thoughts**

"_This is Sasuke's thoughts" _

Now let's get on with the story shall we?

_**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!**_

"Sasuke you can get off me now," I said whining. Sasuke smirked and straddled my hips.

_"Why would I want to do that my little kitsune?" Sasuke questioned. He leaned down to my ear and I could feel his hot breath and I knew he was smirking. Sasuke held my hands tighter above my head and lifted a hand up my shirt. Sasuke lifted his face from my ear and smiled. I was blushing madly. _

_"You like that don't you?" Sasuke questioned. I looked at him as he put more of his weight onto me. I could feel his member on my inner thigh. I was blushing even more than I was before. _

_"Sasukeeee," _

_He smiled and leaned down and we were only a few inches apart – _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Naruto flipped over in bed and tried to ignore his alarm clock. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Naruto was fully annoyed now. Naruto sat up in bed seeing as how he was defeated by the deadly alarm clock once again. He shut off his alarm clock and wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes. It was then that he realized what he was dreaming about. Naruto's eyes widened as he struggled to get the thought out of his head.

Why in the world would I want to dream about that stupid bastard! I'M NOT GAY! But then again he did look hot in my dream and he wa- NO STOP YOURSELF! Why am I thinking like this and about that stupid teme?

Naruto looked down and noticed that his pants were wet. _**Kuso!** _ Naruto went in the bathroom and took a shower to rid himself of the stickiness. It was then that he noticed that he was going to be late!

"CRAP! I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto rushed out of his house forgetting that he didn't have a shirt on. Naruto ran through the street's to get to his high school. Konoha High. He ran through the school and bumped into somebody. He fell to the floor and was rubbing his head.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BA-," Naruto was cut off when he saw whom it was that he bumped into. It was none other than Sasuke.

"Want to finish that sentence?" Sasuke questioned glaring at Naruto. Naruto barely heard him because he was to busy looking Sasuke up and down. **_Wow! Is it me or does Sasuke look sexy today? WAIT A MINUTE! I didn't just think that! _ **And it was true. Sasuke was wearing a black beater with a black blazer on top, he was also wearing some black jeans and black sneakers to match. Naruto could feel a light blush creeping on my cheeks and looked away.

"Are you that much of a dobe that you did get dressed properly today?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto looked up at him and saw him smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked down and noticed he didn't have a shirt on. He blushed even harder and Sasuke just eyed him funny.

"Here. I really don't need this," Sasuke said as he threw him his blazer. Naruto grabbed it and looked at Sasuke. He looked even better now than he did before.

"Thanks," Naruto said clumsily as I slipped it on. Sasuke smirked and he walked off bumping shoulders with him. He glared at the back of his head and headed off to his own class. Naruto walked through the door and headed straight to his seat. He looked down but then looked out the window just day dreaming and just thinking.

**Why all of the sudden do I have this feelings for Sasuke? Why can't I just be normal like everybody else and like who I'm supposed to and not that stupid teme? What the hell is happening to me? I need someone to explain this to me before I go INSANE! **

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered aloud. It was then that a shuriken nearly missed his face and hit the back of the wall. Naruto was stunned but looked up at his teacher.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto. Can you please stay with us during the class?" Kakashi-sensei said. He nodded and looked at Kakashi for a solid minute and then looked back out the window. He heard absolutely NOTHING that Kakashi was talking about. Class ended and he was gathering his book bag and then ANOTHER shuriken nearly misses him. Naruto looks up at Kakashi noticing that he's motioning for Naruto to come towards him.

"What's with the shuriken Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned.

"If I don't throw the shuriken then you don't pay attention. Not that it worked because you were busy looking out the window daydreaming!"

"I'm sorry,"

"Naruto, your grades are slipping and I really don't understand why,"

"I have a lot of things going on okay?"

"Well if it keeps going like this then you're going to have to need a tutor,"

"WHAT!"

"Get your act together Naruto," he said. Kakashi walked out the classroom and Naruto stood there stunned.

**_A TUTOR! LIKE HELL I'M GETTING A TUTOR!_ **

Naruto walked out of class and he didn't notice that Sasuke was standing right outside grinning.

"_If that stupid dobe needs a tutor then maybe I can get Kakashi-sensei to acknowledge me as his tutor. This should be fun!" _ Sasuke walked to his next class eager to see Kakashi when he could.

Naruto walked to lunch still a bit upset that he might need a tutor for his stupid class. **_I can't get a tutor! I already have to deal with this shit with Sasuke and now I might need a tutor? Why can't my life be fucking easy! _** Naruto sat down at a table by himself and put his head in his hands. He couldn't think at the moment and wanted to just disappear off the face of the planet.

"What's wrong dobe?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him. He looked back down not answering him and Sasuke smirked. Naruto was fed up with everything that was going on with Sasuke even though HE didn't know it. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and bent down next to his ear.

Naruto felt his hot breath on the outer shell of his ear and shuddered. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. _"I don't believe how much I can make him move!" _

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was standing so close to him now. **_Oh god Sasuke… _**Naruto leaned into him and Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke growled as he pulled back and looked towards the noise that was formally known as Sakura. Sakura ran towards Sasuke and clung to his arm. He growled as she lunged onto him.

"Sasuke! I was looking all over for you! Where have you been? Have you been avoiding me?" Sakura questioned annoyingly.

"Of course not Sakura! Why would I avoid someone like YOU?" Sasuke said the sarcasm nearly dripping from his voice. Sakura smiled at him as he said this and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Um… I should go," Naruto said as he gathered his things and walked out of the cafeteria. Sasuke watched his retreating back and gritted his teeth at Sakura. _"Damn that Sakura!" _Sasuke shook Sakura off of him and made his way towards Kakashi's room.

Sasuke knocked on the door and smiled as he saw his former teacher. Kakashi smiled right back at him and gestured for him to come inside.

"Sasuke! What brings you here? I haven't seen you in so long ever since you left my class last year,"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei… I was wondering if I could talk to you… you know about one of your students?"

Naruto walked out of the cafeteria and into the field that was near his school. He needed to be away from everybody and that was the only place he could think!

**_I don't understand what's been going on lately! I mean Sasuke isn't like my best friend but he's also not someone that I could like! I can't be gay! I'm failing and now I might be gay too? Great! How the hell am I gonna explain that to everyone? _**

****Naruto sighed and picked up his bookbag back on and walked to his next class, which was again with Kakashi. **_Great! I get to get MORE kunai thrown at me! _**

****Naruto was walking to his class and saw Sasuke walking out of the room he had to go into. **_Why was Sasuke in my room? He doesn't even GO to my class. _**

****Naruto walked inside disregarding Sasuke but little did he know that Sasuke was smirking knowing that his plan was going to work. _"Naruto has NO idea what I'm going to do!" _ Naruto walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat behind Sakura.

"Okay class! Today we will…" of course Naruto blocked him out again for the second time in that day. Naruto looked towards the window and saw a bunch of young ninjas training outside. He smiled as he remembered when everything was that easy.

"NARUTO!" Naruto jerked his head back towards Kakashi and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"See me after class!" Kakashi said as he went back to the lesson. Naruto looked at him and sunk down in his chair. The rest of the class Naruto did his best to pay attention. After class he went up to Kakashi and waited for him to acknowledge him.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nope, sorry can't say that I do," Naruto said folding his arms across his chest.

"Naruto, you know perfectly well why you're here! You just feel like being hardheaded!"

"Hey wait a minute! You're a teacher! You can't say that to me!"

"Well I'm sorry but if you don't want me to call you hardheaded then why don't you just PAY ATTENTION!"

"I DO PAY ATTENTION!"

"NOT ENOUGH TO PASS!" Naruto was about to retaliate but then he shutup and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm going to assign you a tutor," Kakashi said

"Who is it? Sakura-chan?"

"Nope… one of my old students, Sasuke," Kakashi said smirking behind his mask.

"Who did you say?"

"I said that your new tutor is Sasuke,"

"You can't be serious! He isn't even in this class!"

"Yes that is true but he had the highest marks last year! And he's always on Honor Roll!"

"But that isn't fair!"

"Do you seriously want to argue with the person that handles your grades?"

"No,"

"Okay then," Kakashi said as he packed his thins up. Naruto still didn't like the idea but he couldn't exactly say anything.

**_CRAP! I can't have Sasuke as my tutor! I will be getting tutored… but not in what I need to be tutored in! _**

****Well dat's da first chapter. Remember I'm doing another story with this one so I might not update as fast as I always do. But I'll still update b/c I like dis story 2 much! Reviews are WANTED and appreciated! ****


	2. The principles office

WELL! Thank you for all the reviews! I absolutely love reviews and I got quite a few from the last chapter! Let me write the next chapter so you guys don't chop off my head!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did… well lets just say you wouldn't even be watching it b/c the drawing sucked so much!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

_"Sasuke's thoughts"_

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

**_KAKASHI CAN'T DO THAT! IT ISN'T FAIR! I CAN'T HAVE SASUKE AS MY TUTOR! BUT IF I TELL HIM WHY THEN KAKASHI WILL JUST THINK I'M SOME HOMO FAG! AAAAAHHHHH!_**

****Naruto was ranting about his house throwing everything around and not even caring if things broke or not. He couldn't believe that Kakashi! He wanted to pass but passing didn't mean losing his virginity!

Naruto couldn't understand why he couldn't just have a normal life! He hated the fact that Sasuke was going to be his tutor! He didn't want him to be his tutor! It was bad enough he was having issues with his sexuality! Other than that, his grades, having Sasuke as his tutor his life was PERFECT!

Naruto fell onto his bed and ran his hands down his face and then heard a knock on the door. Naruto got up from his bed and walked downstairs to go see who was knocking on da door.

He opened the door and almost screamed when he saw who it was. None other than Uchiha Sasuke was standing at his door.

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned as he closed the door a bit.

"Well, I actually came by to get my blazer," Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto's chest. _"Christ! Does he want me to just take him now?" _

"Oh… um, Sorry Sasuke," Naruto said as he let go of the door to take the blazer off but as soon as he did, Sasuke shoved the door open and then grabbed Naruto by his shoulders. Naruto looked up at him a bit surprised and but that didn't last long.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked at him with lust filled eyes and crushed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto squirmed for a bit and then started shoving at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't exactly appreciate this so he grabbed Naruto's hands and put them above his head. Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lip and tried to gain entrance but Naruto declined him so Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's exposed chest and then started playing with his nipple.

Naruto gasped and that's when Sasuke's slipped his tongue in and started roaming around inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't know what to say or do so he just kept squirming around. Not for too long Naruto started moaning into the kiss. Sasuke smirked as he pulled away for MUCH needed air.

Naruto's face was flushed as Sasuke let go of his hands. Naruto avoided Sasuke gaze and Sasuke kept trying to catch Naruto's.

"You can keep the blazer… that was so much better," Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto completely and headed out the door. Naruto said nothing as he saw this and then he fell to the floor as his knees gave in.

**_What the HELL was Sasuke thinking? _**

**_The Next Day: _**

****"Argh! I am so tired!" Naruto said to no one in particular. He was walking to his first period class and then just collapsed on the walls of the lockers. He could barely keep his eyes open, more or less keep the open the entire day!

**_How the hell am I supposed to stay awake? Especially in Kakashi-sensei's class? _**

****Naruto got up from the floor as he heard somebody approaching. He continued walking until he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist. Naruto's eyes widened, as he didn't even bother to turn his head, as he already knew who it was.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto hissed as he tired to break away from Sasuke's embrace.

"It's called a hug," Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto and Naruto stumbled forward.

"Yeah, but what if someone was to SEE you?" Naruto questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What would be the problem?"

"Forget it!" Naruto said as he walked off.

"Nice to see that you got dressed properly today!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he kept walking to his class.

As suspected Naruto was dead asleep in his class. Kakashi noticed this and walked over to his desk quietly. Naruto was sound asleep but Kakashi took 5 huge textbooks and motioned for Sakura to move everything from her desk. She did so as Kakashi slammed all of them on her desk causing Naruto to sprint up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. The entire class started laughing and Naruto looked around as he put a hand to his head and smiled uneasily.

"First you don't pay attention, and now you're asleep? Funny Naruto. I would like you to go to the principles office for a moment," Kakashi said smirking. Naruto sighed as he grabbed his things and stood up to go see the principle.

He got to the office and sat down in the waiting area. Naruto looked around and noticed that there was barely anybody around.

"I could basically come back to class and say I spoke to the principle when I really didn't," Naruto said to himself.

"But that wouldn't be right now would it Naruto?" Naruto jumped as he heard the voice. He looked to the desk and saw Sasuke behind it arranging papers.

"What the fuck are YOU doing in here?" Naruto hissed as he got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"It's called paperwork, or did you not learn that because you keep falling asleep in class?" Sasuke questioned as he moved away to go put the stacks of paper he had in his hands down.

"I know what the hell THAT is I mean what are YOU doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same question," Sasuke said propping his elbows up on the desk and leaning on them.

"NARUTO!" Naruto flinched as he heard the principles voice but then relaxed.

"What?" Naruto questioned as he turned around grinning.

"Must you be so rude?"

"But Tsunade-baa chan I don't mean to be," Naruto said laughing.

"What are you doing here? Tell me quickly so you can get out!"

"I um…"

"He had to ask me a question," Sasuke said from behind Naruto.

"Well hurry up and get to class!" Tsunade said as she walked back into her office. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Naruto said as he turned away. Sasuke grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Naruto was surprised and then he looked at Sasuke.

"I wanted to do it," Sasuke said as he crushed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto flailed his arms a bit but then stopped moving afraid that he would attract somebody's attention.

**_Sasuke! Why do you insist on torturing me? _**

****Sasuke deepened the kiss pulling Naruto in closer but that's when Naruto wanted to pull away.

"SASUKE!" both of them pulled away right when Sakura waltzed in. She was smiling her usual big smile until she saw how flushed Naruto and Sasuke both were.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as she walked towards him feeling his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke, said shoving her hands away.

"Oh, Okay. Well in that case would you like to -,"

"No," Sasuke said coldly. Sakura bowed her head and walked away.

"Why are you so mean to Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't understand why this idiotic fangirls don't get it!" Sasuke said.

"Get what?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke said as he took some papers and walked out of the office. Naruto said nothing as he grabbed his bookbag and headed off to his second period class, seeing as how he wasted first period talking to Sasuke.

**_I'm definitely not gonna pass if I keep coming to Sasuke and not going to class like I'm supposed to!_**

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head as he heard his old teachers voice.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke questioned as he walked towards him.

"Have you seen Naruto this morning? I sent him to the office and he never came back,"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I haven't seen him at all.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

HE HE HE! Oh the trouble they would have been in if Sakura would have seen! Well review and tell me if ya liked da chapter or not! Thanks!


	3. The first Tutoring session

WELL! I love da fact dat I got like O.D. reviews 4 da last chapter! Was it really dat good? I just want 2 thank all of those that did review! So THANK YOU! Gives Hugs 2 all dat reviewed!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

_"Sasuke's Thoughts" _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did then… lets not get into what would happen if I did.

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

Naruto was walking through the halls to lunch and didn't notice that Sakura was standing right in front of him. He bumped into her and smiled as he saw her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto questioned brightly. But Sakura wasn't smiling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed Naruto by his shoulders.

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned as he tried to make Sakura let go of him.

"Sasuke won't talk to me! He won't even look at me!" Sakura screamed tightening her grip on Naruto.

"First of all! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed as he pried Sakura's hands off of him. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Naruto annoyed.

"What have you done to Sasuke?"

"What makes you think that **_I _**even did anything to him?"

"I talked to him and he just shrugged and said 'Go ask Naruto!" Sakura said mimicking him.

"Well I can SURE as HELL tell you I didn't do nothing!" Naruto said as he walked into the cafeteria leaving Sakura standing there by herself.

Naruto sat down at his usual table and then looked around afraid that Sakura might show up again. He was huddled over his food and kept looking around sneakily.

"Dude what's wrong? You're huddled over your food like someone's gonna steal it from you!" Sasuke said smirking. Naruto looked at him obviously annoyed and then loosened up a bit.

"What the hell did you tell Sakura?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke. He continued eating his food undisturbed by Naruto's comment.

"She came up to me and asked me if I was okay and I wouldn't say anything so then she asked me again and I said 'Go talk to Naruto'" Sasuke said.

"WHY ME!" Naruto screamed as he dropped his fork. A bunch of people turned around and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled at them as he picked up his fork and continued eating. He looked back at Sasuke and glared. Sasuke didn't seem moved by it as he continued eating like usual.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" Naruto questioned him. Sasuke looked up at him and smirked.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned as he got up from his seat.

"Oh Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Maybe we should get started on the tutoring… my house?" Naruto froze as Sasuke started walking over to the garbage can to throw out his tray.

**_I just suddenly lost my appetite. _**

****Naruto walked to his next class and sat down in his seat waiting for the rest of the class. At the moment he was the only one in the class, which gave him enough time to think.

**_God damn it! Today Sasuke wants to tutor me. Crap who knows what he can accomplish! I mean its Sasuke for crying out loud! I don't know what I'm gonna do today, I don't even have enough energy to do anything. _**

****Naruto heard some feet shuffling. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at everyone that was filing into the class. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji, Ino and Sakura. He put his head back down as Sakura sat down in front of him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?" Ino questioned

"No clue, he's been like that all day," Kiba answered.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Naruto screamed through his arms. Kiba and Ino looked at each other and then looked down at their desks. The rest of the students came into the class and sat down. But take a wild guess to who was missing… Kakashi. Everyone was talking as Naruto still had his head in his hands.

Kakashi walked in with his hair messed up and his shirt was wrinkled. Kakashi tired to straighten himself up as best as he could and then looked at his class smirking behind his mask. The class looked at him knowing very well the reason for the lateness and scruffiness of their teacher… Iruka.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a problem on my way here, a kid was in the hall and…" Kakashi stopped as all the students cocked an eyebrow.

"Wind?"

"Well all know it was Iruka's fault! If you ask me you should leave the screwing each other senseless for your house," Naruto said coldly. Kakashi looked at him shocked as his cheeks started turning red.

"Naruto!"

Naruto found himself in the office for the second time that day, by the SAME teacher. He didn't at all mind though since this meant that he was missing class… but at the same time he was failing. Naruto sighed as he looked down and saw Tsunade walk out of her office and glare at Naruto.

"Naruto mind explaining to me why you were in here earlier in the day and why you're in here now?" Tsunade questioned as Naruto walked into her office. **_DAMN! _**

****Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office rubbing his ears as she was still screaming.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING TO TEACHERS LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO THEM NOT CONTRADICTING THEM! AND LEAVE KAKASHI'S SEX LIFE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Naruto rubbed his ears again and closed the door to her office as he regained his composure.

"Look like you got busted about earlier today, but what's this whole thing with Kakashi's sex life?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard who it was.

"Are you my personal stalker or something?" Naruto questioned as he turned around to face him.

"You could say that," Sasuke said as he came from behind the desk smiling at Naruto.

"Well it's starting to get annoying," Naruto said angrily.

"Schools over… I think we should get to my house," Sasuke said as he grabbed his bookbag and headed towards the open office door.

_"This should be fun!" _

_**What's Sasuke thinking? **_

****Naruto grabbed his stuff as he headed for the door to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke was already halfway out of the school when Naruto ran up to catch him. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, which made him even uneasier than he already was. He wanted to get this over with so he could just go home and not worry about what Sasuke might do.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke's stoop and gawked at how big the house was. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's expression and opened the door. Naruto nearly fainted as he saw the inside. Black leather couch in the middle of the living room and a BIG rug that had the Uchiha symbol in the middle.

"Wow," Sasuke came up behind Naruto, lacing his arms around Naruto's waist. **_I knew he was going to try something. _**Naruto tried to shove Sasuke away as he started trailing kisses down his neck. Naruto tried to shove him away as he turned to mush.

"Sas…Sasuke!" Naruto said as he tried to push him away this time succeeding.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Sasuke said. He attacked Naruto's neck once more. Sasuke led him to the couch and Naruto fell backwards bringing Sasuke down with him. Sasuke trailed his hands up Naruto's shirt. Naruto didn't exactly transfer through his mind what was happening until Sasuke's hand reached one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto gasped as he grabbed Sasuke's hands through his shirt.

"Sasuke… please!" Naruto said. Sasuke attacked a sensitive spot on Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped as Sasuke sucked on that one part of his neck. Sasuke ridded Naruto of his shirt and threw it to a corner in the living room. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hot mouth on his nipple.

"Sasuke!" Naruto let out in a deep moan. Sasuke smirked as his hands trailed lower. He started sucking on Naruto's nipple hard trailing his tongue around it. His hands started fumbling with Naruto's belt buckle as he slipped it off. He slipped off Naruto's pants as he distracted him with the kisses.

Naruto felt cold air hit his legs. He looked down and noticed that his pants were gone. His eyes widened as Sasuke smirked and laughed.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's member suggestively. Naruto moaned as Sasuke worked at him through his boxers.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he shoved him off. Sasuke smirked as he ran out of Sasuke's house and stood on the outside.

"I **_KNEW_ **I shouldn't have come here! I knew you would try something!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke's house. Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Naruto.

"I just got one question for you," Sasuke screamed down at him.

"WHAT!"

"How are you gonna get home only in boxers?" Naruto looked down as he remembered that his clothes were still in Sasuke's house.

"GIVE ME MY CLOTHES SASUKE!"

"Sorry… I have absolutely NO clue what you're talking about," Sasuke said as he walked back into his house.

Naruto was standing outside of Sasuke's house and looked around. He saw some schoolgirls in uniforms walking by him. He smiled at them and they giggled and whispered to each other as they walked by.

**_Damn that Sasuke! _**

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashikakashiKakakshiKakashiKakashiKakashi

LOL! Sasuke is such an evil bastard! I love making him EVIL! YAY ME! Well dat's d new chapter pls review! I love reviews ppl!


	4. The Janitors Closet

OMG! I got WAY more reviews than expected! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I am so happy that you guys like my story! Well I didn't want to torture you guys and I am SO SORRY That It took me a while to write this but here's the next chapter.

Naruto's Thoughts 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did then I wouldn't be writing this write now and Naruto wouldn't be obsessed with the color orange.

_**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!**_

SHIT! Sasuke that bastard why the hell did he do that! I should fucking kill him now!

Naruto walked by more schoolgirls who were giggling nonstop as the looked at him.

"Look how cute he is!" one of them said she walked by. Naruto waved at her and she started giggling even more than she was before.

Naruto started to pick up his pace as he came towards his house. He ran inside and shut the door immediately. He looked around to see that there was nobody inside trying to make sure since Sasuke showed up everywhere he went.

He realized that he wasn't there and then he went to go get some clothes. Naruto came back downstairs when he successfully put on some new clothes he looked around his house. He set eyes on the phone and smiled as he started dialing somebody's number.

"Hello… Sakura? WAIT! Don't hang up! Sasuke wanted me to tell you something…"

The next day Naruto woke up and looked at his alarm clock. He still couldn't see that well and then rubbed his eyes as he looked at the clock again.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he ran out his room. He put on whatever he saw and ran out the house. Fortunately for him it as a black shirt and some black shorts. He looked a bit like Sasuke with blonde hair if you asked anyone.

Naruto grabbed his bookbag since he only had 10 minutes to get to school. His stomach was growling and he didn't have any time to get something to eat. He slowed down as he neared his school. He saw Sasuke backed up into a tree with a horrified look on his face as Sakura was closed up on him. Naruto grinned as he saw that his plan had worked.

"SASUKE!" Sakura said as she started drawing circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Um… Sakura… why are you in… my face?" Sasuke said as he tried to back up more.

"Didn't you tell Naruto to give me a message?" Sakura said as she rubbed herself on him.

"Now what was that message again?" Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto who was trying to hold back laughter from the sight before him. Sasuke glared daggers at him and then looked at Sakura.

"Well, he told me that you said that you realized your mistakes over the years and decided that you really ARE in love with me and want me to be your girlfriend!" Sakura said smiling. Sasuke looked at her horrified and then looked at Naruto who was cracking up silently.

"Well… uh… Sakura, OH MY GOD!" Sasuke screamed as he pointed in the opposite direction. Sakura smiled and looked the other way, which gave Sasuke enough time to run into the school away from her. Sakura turned back around and saw that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where did my Sasuke go?" Sakura said a bit disappointed as she went into the school to go find him. Naruto laughed as he walked into the school. He walked into class smiling since he was the first one there. **_And I was worried that I was gonna be late! HA! That was a funny sight with Sakura and Sasuke. _**

**** Naruto opened his eyes and saw a very pissed Sasuke staring at him… actually it was more like glaring.

"Do you think it's funny that Sakura is following me around?"

"Nice to see you too Sasuke," Naruto said as he smiled. Sasuke didn't return the gesture as he heard Sakura's annoying voice looking for him. He looked towards the door and then back at Naruto.

"We'll continue this later!" Sasuke said as he walked towards the window and jumped out right when Sakura walked in. She was smiling and then looked at Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke-kun? Wasn't he in here just a minute ago? I could've sworn I heard my Sasuke-kun's voice,"

"I haven't seen him sorry Sakura-chan," Sakura sat down since that was her first period class.

"You know… this is cool… Me and Sasuke-kun," Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"I'm happy for you two!" Naruto said as the rest of the class filed into the class.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYONE!" Kiba screamed as he walked into the classroom. Sakura rolled her eyes as Kiba sat down next to her in his usual seat.

"Must you be so loud?" Sakura questioned as she rubbed her ears.

"Yeah, because if I'm not then you and the rest of the class don't wake up!" Kiba said. Akamaru poked his head up through Kiba's jacket and looked at Sakura.

"I thought pets weren't allowed in school," Sakura said smiling. Kiba noticed Akamaru's head poking up and pushed him back down gently.

"I can't leave him home by himself! He would get so lonely!"

"Whatever!" Sakura said as she looked to the front of the class and that's when Kakashi walked into the class.

"Good morning class," Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk.

"Sup Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba said grinning.

"Good morning Kiba. Class today do whatever you want because I am too tired to deal with you today,"

"You make us feel as if you don't even want to be here," a student said. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and then just laid back in his chair.

Naruto laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes as he took a nap for that period the first time NOT getting in trouble. Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of the bell ringing. He gathered his stuff as he started walking to his next class. He saw Sasuke in the halls and smiled at him. Sasuke glared at him as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into a nearby janitor's closet.

"SASUKE! What are you do-," Naruto couldn't continue his sentence as Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto started shoving at Sasuke to get off of him but he wasn't letting up. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he saw how flushed he was getting. Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck as he trailed kisses down his neck. Naruto let a moan escape his mouth and then tried to keep it suppressed inside.

"Don't try and hold it in!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him as he started unbuckling his pants. He let his hand escape into his pants. Naruto gasped as Sasuke took hold of his hard member.

"Looks like you're getting hard… and you act like you don't like it," Sasuke said. He smiled as he started stoking Naruto painfully slow. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's jet-black hair and moaned as he started picking up the pace. Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke ran his thumb over his slit.

"Shh, Naruto you wouldn't want anybody hearing you would you?" Sasuke questioned as he stroked Naruto faster. He could feel the pre-cum and he knew that Naruto was close to his limit. Naruto started to buck his hips into his hand not wanting Sasuke to stop.

"Sas… SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked as he pulled his hand out of his pants. He licked his fingers clean and looked at Naruto.

"Now… what have we learned about lying to Sakura and telling her things that Sasuke didn't say?" Sasuke questioned smirking.

_**What's wrong with that bastard? What's wrong with me!**_

****"I'll see ya around," Sasuke said as he opened the door and walked out leaving Naruto in there with his own thoughts. Naruto couldn't understand what had just happened. He was still trying to transfer everything through his thoughts.

**_What's wrong with me! The fact that I… liked it!_**

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

I AM SO SORRY THAT IT IS SHORT! I am REALLY sorry for the shortness! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I promise to you all! I loved all the reviews I got on the last chapter! Please I would like some for this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! I PROMISE!


	5. Naruto's confusion!

I AM SO SORRY 4 THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! Pls don't kill me! I have been SO busy these past few weeks and I'm seriously so sorry that it took THIS long. I didn't think it would take this long 4 me 2 update! But if ur still reading I love u 2 death! Thx 4 da reviews in da last chapter, I loved them SO much. I'm really glad that u liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did then… u don't wanna know

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

Naruto looked around hazy and a bit disoriented. He was still trying to transfer through his head what exactly had happened. He understood everything but he couldn't BELIEVE that Sasuke would do anything like that.

**_What's wrong with me? I should've stopped him! I should've done SOMETHING! But what could I do? I couldn't do anything! _**

****Naruto buckled his pants and then looked outside to see if anybody was coming. He didn't see anybody and walked out of the janitor's closet. He was tiptoeing back to his next class when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Naruto?" he turned around to see Sakura standing there looking at him awkwardly.

"Hi… Sakura-chan, What's up?" Naruto questioned trying to sound casual.

"Not much, bathroom break from my last class… what are you doing walking out of the janitor's closet?" Sakura questioned looking at the closed door.

"Oh! That? Please! I was just trying to see if I found my… uh… PEN!"

"A pen?"

"Yeah! I was looking for my pen and then it fell on the floor and when I was going to go pick it up some guys shoved me into the closet. Serious!"

"_Yeah! _ I definitely _believe _you!" Sakura said skeptically as she walked away. Naruto blushed as he wondered what Sakura was thinking and then replayed all the images of what had just happened over again in his head.

Naruto walked into his class and sat down in his seat behind Sasuke. This is the only class that Naruto had with Sasuke even though Sasuke was WAY smarter than Naruto.

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke whispered not turning around.

"Well if you hadn't have done THAT during transitions then I would have been here on time!"

"Don't even play that act! You KNOW you liked it!"

"How would you know?"

"You were hard as a rock!"

"I -,"

"NARUTO! You have just gotten in the class and you're talking!"

"Sorry,"

"Don't be sorry just stop talking!" the teacher said as she turned back around and continued writing on the board. Naruto glared at Sasuke as Sasuke just laughed to himself.

"Yeah then he gets me in trouble!" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT DID I DO NOW!"

At the end of class Naruto walked to the cafeteria quickly so he could get his lunch. He got 2 orders of ramen and then went to go sit down outside. He sat down under a tree and separated his chopsticks as he started to eat. He finished his food and laid down just staring up into the sky.

**_No wonder Shikamaru likes looking at the clouds… they're so beautiful._**

****Even though there were trees where Naruto was he could still see some of the clouds that were being covered. To him they seemed like white soft pillows.

He closed his eyes just thinking and then felt a presence right next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Sasuke sitting next to him. He shut his eyes again trying to imagine that Sasuke wasn't there. With no luck Sasuke was still there.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned angrily at Sasuke.

"Nothing… just wanted to see what you were doing,"

"Well I'm doing nothing, goodbye now!" Naruto said closing his eyes again. Sasuke smirked as he moved over and sat on Naruto's lap straddling his waist. Naruto opened his eyes quickly and tried to shove Sasuke off of him but Sasuke pinned his hands down over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"It's called straddling your waist… ever heard of it?"

"NO! What if somebody sees you?"

"Who cares?" Sasuke questioned as he leaned down and gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto struggled at first still trying to get his hands free. But when he found out that he wasn't going to win against Sasuke he just gave up and leaned into the kiss. Sasuke smiled as he broke away from Naruto.

"See? It's not so bad when you don't try to fight me!" Sasuke said laughing.

"I guess so I mean – WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What?"

"I can't like you!"

"And why is that?"

"Because then that would make me …"

"Gay?" Sasuke answered bluntly. Naruto looked at him and nodded. Sasuke sighed as he let go of Naruto's hands and got off of Naruto's lap. He didn't understand what was SO complicated about these things.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto questioned concerned. Sasuke said nothing as he grabbed his bag and was about to leave.

"NO! Don't leave please? I still need to talk to you!" Naruto said as he pulled at Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke looked down at him and sat back down.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know what to do anymore! I fucking liked you since the first day we met! Don't you think I've tried getting rid of these feelings? I mean what do YOU think would happen if anybody found out that 'The great Uchiha Sasuke' was gay?" Sasuke said avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"I've never thought of it like that before," Naruto said looking down.

"I don't understand what's so confusing! I mean when I kiss you, you kiss me back! You don't even try to hide the fact that whenever I touch you in ANY way you feel good! I mean earlier today in the janitor's closet what the fuck was that? You didn't even try to stop me!"

"I know that but Sasuke you don't understand how har-,"

"I DO UNDERSTAND!" Sasuke snapped screaming, " I understand and I only want to HELP!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've known that you've been messed up and confused from the first day that I met you! I knew this but I never said anything because I didn't want to freak you out! I knew it before you even did!"

"But I always thought that I liked girls!"

"So what are you saying you're bi?"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm saying what I thought was true, and now you're telling me that it's not? What am I supposed to say?"

"Look! I'm gonna do something and you SUBMIT to it? You know what that means?"

"I'm not a child!"

"Okay well you're going to submit to it and tell me how you feel after,"

"Okay," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as he placed his hands behind Naruto's neck. He pulled Naruto into the most delicate kiss that he's ever given him. Naruto closed his eyes as he placed his hands equally on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth as Sasuke's tongue slid in. Naruto and Sasuke's tongue tried to knock each other out of dominance but Sasuke's tongue ended up winning the fight. Sasuke coaxed his tongue against Naruto's and then pulled away.

Naruto's eyes were half lidded and he looked flushed. His cheeks were red and his eyes were out of focus.

"How do you feel now?" Sasuke questioned as he took his hands away from Naruto's neck.

"I don't know… I feel like I'm on a cloud," Naruto said as he averted his gaze over to Sasuke's.

"How is that so hard then?"

"I mean… how do I know for sure?"

"You just told me," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto looked to the ground avoiding Sasuke's all knowing gaze. He didn't want to believe what he was saying was true. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up to look at him and smiled.

"It is after all YOU decision, I can't say or do anything about it, whether I like it or not," Sasuke said. Naruto smirked as he lifted Sasuke's chin to meet his and he locked their lips in a kiss. He pulled away and saw a very surprised Uchiha looking back at him.

"What does that tell you?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke smiled as he pulled him into a hug. Sasuke separated the hug with another kiss and smiled.

"I think that we should find another place to do this because seriously if somebody saw us… what would they say? There would be a bunch of rumors going around about us!" Naruto said cautiously.

"Technically they wouldn't be rumors because it's true but what you're saying is true… but then again, who cares what they think?"

"True,"

"Come on, let's get back inside before the bell rings. YOU don't want to be late again do you?"

"Not really," Naruto said as he took his bookbag and the two ramen cups he was eating. They walked into the school smiling.

But behind a tree true evil was budding. She walked from behind the tree and looked at Naruto and Sasuke walking.

"So… Sasuke-kun has like Naruto since he first met him has he? We'll change all that EASILIY!" Sakura laughed to herself as she walked into the school smirking to herself.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

WELL! That was a wonderful chapter if I do say so myself! I am really sorry for the long wait you guys! I was really planning on updating sooner! But I'm really happy that all of you r still reading! I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love reviews A LOT! Thx 4 reading dis chapter! Press the review button! U know u want to!


	6. 1st Option!

YAY! Thx 4 all da reviews! I'm so happy dat all of u liked it! Well since I didn't know which way I should go 4 dis chapter I decided 2 make 2 chapters 4 da next 1! They're gonna say 1st Option and 2nd Option so DUH ur gonna kind of get that. I want 2 know which chapter u liked more. One is gonna be a bit angsty and da other is gonna be a bit smutty! I absolutely love SasuNaru smut! Well let me stop babbling and get on with the first option!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did then Sakura would've been chopped up into teeny tiny pieces and fed to the wolves!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _**

Sasuke backed Naruto up into a wall and attacked his mouth fiercely. At the moment Naruto and Sasuke were in an alley sucking on each other not wanting to let go. Sasuke separated from Naruto and looked at Naruto's now puffy red lips. He smiled as he went for his neck.

"Sasuke… shouldn't we wait? I mean to do this later or AT LEAST until we get to your house?" Naruto questioned lacing his hands around Sasuke's neck.

"What's wrong? You don't like it raw?" Sasuke questioned as he started to unbuckle Naruto's pants. Naruto grabbed his hands as Sasuke looked up at him into his eyes.

"Please?" Naruto questioned putting on a puppy dog pout. Sasuke sighed and took his hands away as he laced his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I hope you know you're lucky that you're sexy!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's hand to walk towards Sasuke's house. Sasuke and Naruto rounded the corner to Sasuke's house and Naruto stopped right in front of it. He looked up at the mansion and his jaw dropped.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he saw how big the house was. Sasuke came up behind him and laced his arms around Naruto's waist.

"You like it? It gets a little lonely sometimes though," Sasuke said smiling as he started trailing kisses down Naruto's neck.

"I think I could take you up on that," Naruto said as he turned his head to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke and Naruto separated as they opened the door but that didn't last for long. Sasuke closed the door and attacked Naruto's lips once again as he walked him over to the couch. Sasuke made Naruto trip onto the couch brining him down on top of him. Sasuke smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm just wondering what you would look like with no clothes on," Sasuke said grinning lustfully.

"Wanna see?" Naruto questioned as he grabbed Sasuke's head and started kissing him roughly. Sasuke took off Naruto's shirt and threw it on the floor smiling as he stared at Naruto's exposed chest. Naruto shivered and tried to cover himself but Sasuke took his hands away and ran his tongue along Naruto's neck.

"Don't try to cover yourself… everything about you is simply… intoxicating!" Sasuke said as he went down to Naruto's nipple and started sucking and playing with it. Naruto moaned softly as he grabbed onto Sasuke's jet-black hair. Sasuke smiled as he took his mouth away. He was to wrapped up in Naruto to even hear the door open.

"Can't you have some decency not to do that on the couch and at least in your own room?" Sasuke separated from Naruto and looked up to the voice who had said that.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you were going to hang out with your friends," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's shirt off of the floor.

"I'm the older brother here… you don't ask ME questions. If anything I should be asking you why you were just a minute ago gonna screw Naruto on our couch!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got off of the couch. The other voice that Sasuke had been talking to was none other than Uchiha Itatchi.

"Well excuse me for trying to have some fun!" Sasuke said laughing as he looked at Naruto. Naruto was blushing a dark red and looked away. Itatchi grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled his ear right next to his ear.

"Go easy on the boy… if anything use lube," Sasuke shoved off of Itatchi and walked out of the house with Naruto.

"What'd he say?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke when they were out of the house.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said as he started walking Naruto to his own house.

"Okay whatever," Naruto said. He was silent for the rest of the way since him and Sasuke really didn't need words to communicate. When they both got to Naruto's house Naruto looked up and sighed.

"Well here we are," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Guess so," Sasuke said. He walked closer to Naruto and Naruto looked down.

**_I don't get why I'm so nervous… I mean me and Sasuke have kissed before but…_**

****"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. He leaned into him and gave him a sweet kiss. Sasuke backed up from Naruto and smiled.

"You okay now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto said smiling. Naruto opened his door and bumped into it right when he opened it. He smiled cutely as he walked inside. He backed up into the wall and sighed.

**_These are so gonna be the best days of my life. _**

****The next day Naruto woke up in a hurry as his alarm clock kept ringing in his ear. He rushed out of his bed and threw on whatever he found in his closet, which unfortunately for him were these hideous pink pants (A/N: Why does he even have them?) and a very frilly white shirt (A/N: No seriously was this a Halloween costume?). He didn't really notice and ran out of the house already in his sandals. He ran into the school and noticed everyone laughing at him.

"What?" Naruto questioned blissfully unaware. Sasuke pulled him to one side and looked at Naruto closely.

"Um… Naruto?" Sasuke said laughing.

"WHAT!" Naruto questioned.

"Why are you wearing pink pants and a frilly white shirt?" Sasuke said breaking out in laughter. Naruto looked down and around his arms and sucked his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke stopped laughing and wiped at his eyes. "It's not funny,"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke said laughing even more. Naruto walked away from him but Sasuke grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"You know I'm just kidding," Sasuke said as he leaned in. Naruto leaned back reminding him that they were in school.

"Damn kids!" Sasuke said laughing. Naruto laughed with him as he walked to his first period class.

Naruto wasn't paying again like yesterday. He WANTED to pay attention but for him it was so hard! He couldn't understand why it was so hard. A kunai flew by his head as it almost hit somebody else's. He looked to the front of the room to look at Kakashi and saw him smirking.

"Naruto… wouldn't you just LOVE to make me happy ONE day?" Kakashi questioned as he smirked at Naruto.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. For the rest of the class he ACTUALLY paid attention. After class he met up with Sasuke to go to their next class. Naruto sat behind Sasuke and smiled as he was staring at the back of his head. Sasuke passed him a piece of paper under the table since the teacher had already started teaching. Naruto grabbed it and the note went like this.

_What do you want to do after school? I was thinking maybe my house… my room…catch my drift?_

_**Is that all you think about?**_

_It's not really my fault though! I mean it's really YOUR fault for being so sexy!_

_**Not as sexy as you though. **_

_God you're making me hard! _

_**That's a bit TOO much information. **_

****The note went on a few more minutes and then they got caught by the teacher. Luckily they didn't have to read the note out loud! The class was over and it was time for lunch. Naruto's favorite subject. He ran to the front of the line and got two bowls of pork ramen like last time. Naruto sat down at his table inside that day waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke came back and Naruto smiled at him and started diving into his ramen.

"Hi Sasuke darling," Sasuke looked up and shuddered as he saw Sakura standing there.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen. Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes as she looked back at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke… what have you been up to lately?" Sakura questioned smiling.

"Sakura go away… nobody wants to see you," Sasuke said as he looked down at his food. Sakura kneeled down even more so that only Sasuke could hear her.

"Now you wouldn't want me to tell the school about you and Naruto now would you?" Sakura questioned grinning. Sasuke looked up at her shocked and then looked down.

"I have absolutely NO clue what you're talking about,"

"Oh I think you do… UM EVERYBODY!" Sakura said. Sasuke shot his head up as he looked at her.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"Exactly what I said I would do… HELLO EVERYBODY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Sakura screamed. Everyone got quiet and then looked up at Sakura, "Thank you,"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned unaware.

"I think that you all should know -,"

"SAKURA DON'T!"

"That we have two queers in our school,"

"Who are they?" Kiba questioned.

"Our very own lovable Uchiha Sasuke and the annoying Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura said pointing down at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was choking on his ramen as he heard this. The entire cafeteria was silent and then there was an uproar after a few minutes.

"Come on!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and ran. All of Sasuke's fangirls ran after him. Sasuke let go of Naruto and ran ahead of him.

"SASUKE NO!" Naruto screamed. He kept running trying to catch up to him but he was to slow. Sasuke's fangirls weren't too close behind him either. Naruto ran faster and then got pulled into a closet and the door got locked. He looked at who had pulled him inside and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke you abandoned me!"

"Only to find a way away from those idiotic girls!" Sasuke said breathing hard. Naruto started heaving like he did and then laughed as he pulled Sasuke in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Sasuke questioned as they separated.

"I don't know… I guess I'm hallucinating or something!" Naruto said laughing. Sasuke laughed with Naruto and then opened the door to see if the coast was clear or not. Nobody was around so Sasuke opened the door and walked out with Naruto's hand in his. He turned a corner and saw a bunch of teary-eyed fangirls. Sasuke sighed as he looked at them all.

"Sasuke is it true?" one asked.

"Don't tell us it's true!" another said. Sasuke turned Naruto around as he planted a big sweet kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke neck as Sasuke laced his around Naruto's waist. Naruto and Sasuke separated and then they looked at the fangirls. Sasuke sighed as all of them burst into tears.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ran out of the school with Naruto still in his hand. They rounded a corner of the school building and found Sakura smiling leaning on the side of the building. Sasuke saw her and charged after her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Sasuke screamed at her.

"Not much my darling Sasuke-kun," Sakura said drawing circles on his chest.

"You didn't answer my question!" Sasuke screamed as he grabbed Sakura's hands.

"Hey you're the one that said I wouldn't do it!"

"That doesn't mean I WANT you to do it! DAMN SAKURA!"

"What's wrong? Wanted to be a closet gay? Why not be out in the open?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"So I'm just supposed to just sit around and LET Naruto have you? I DOUBT THAT!" Sakura screamed as she walked away. She bumped shoulders with Naruto who was just standing there.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't listen to her!"

"If I'm that much of a problem… then I guess…" Sasuke shut Naruto up with a sweet long passionate kiss. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then looked down.

"I never want to hear you talk like that again!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled as he set his hands on the side of Sasuke's face.

"Okay," Naruto said as he pulled him into another kiss.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

WOW! That was the smutty chapter if you didn't already get that! The angsty chapter is next! PLEASE tell me which one you like more b/c then that is what it depends on the NEXT chapter. Please review and tell me which one u like more when u finish!


	7. 2nd Option!

Remember! **_THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER! _**This is only the second chapter that I wrote for the continuation of Chapter 5! I want 2 know which one is better. I couldn't choose between the two so I posted them both! Tell me which one was better PLEASE!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sakura would have already been dead!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _**

****Naruto couldn't concentrate in the least at what was happening in class the rest of the day. All he could think about was Sasuke. He couldn't think of anything except Sasuke! Sasuke was in his thoughts! At first he was so worried about everything but now he was acting like some giddy schoolgirl.

**_What's gotten in to me? I mean at first I thought that everyone was going to say something about us, but now I could practically care less! I've just never… felt… BETTER! _**

****"UZUMAKI!" Naruto shot all of his attention to the front of the class.

"Y… Yes?" Naruto stuttered.

"How about you stop daydreaming and actually PAY ATTENTION!" Naruto winced at the loud screaming and nodded as he kept his attention forward. When the teacher wasn't paying attention to him anymore he looked back down smirking thinking of what him and Sasuke could do.

At the end of class Naruto grabbed his things and headed out to go find Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura waving to him smiling waiting for him. He raised his eyebrow thinking what Sakura might want with him.

**_Does she just want to make fun of me again? _**

****"What's up Sakura?" Naruto questioned as he started walking out of the class.

"Not much… just wanted to talk to you that's all," Sakura said as she laced her arm with Naruto's. Naruto looked at her a bit bewildered but shrugged it off.

"Oh, ok well um I th-," Naruto was cut off by Sakura's lips on his own, his eyes widened in shock as Sakura held his head in place with her hands. He tried to shove her off but nothing worked she had a good grip on him. She shoved Naruto into a wall and made him put his hands on her waist. She smiled as he did so and didn't pull away. Naruto was still struggling and STILL couldn't get free. Just then Sasuke walked around the corner and saw the two of them like that. Sakura broke away as she saw Sasuke and grinned.

"Bye Naruto," Sakura said as she walked away. Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked and then looked away struggling to form a sentence.

"Sasuke pl-,"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he backed up into a wall looking at Naruto. He looked away not being able to stand the look of Naruto at the moment.

"Sasuke that wasn't what it looked like!"

"THEN WHAT WAS IT!" Naruto said nothing to Sasuke's yell as he looked away.

"You know I don't like Sakura!"

"How the hell would I know? Remember you're 'confused'!" Sasuke said angrily.

"But you know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I don't know anything anymore! You've already fooled me more than once! How do I know this isn't another trick?"

"By believing me!" Naruto said practically begging. He walked closer to Sasuke and put his hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he grabbed his hands, " I… I believed you but… your hands were on her waist! What do you want me to think? What would YOU think?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto looked away and then looked back up at Sasuke.

"Why would I do something like that though? I don't have a reason to! Plus over **_ONE_** kiss! I could understand if I was screwing her on the floor but COME ON!"

"WHAT'S THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT I OPENED UP TO YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I PUT MY HEART AND FAITH IN YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY IT WAS **_ONE _**KISS!" Sasuke screamed at him. Naruto looked away not wanting to feel Sasuke's wrath. He couldn't understand what the big deal was. IT WASN'T EVEN HIS FAULT!

**_I don't understand what's going on! I can't understand why he's overreacting! I just want to be happy! It isn't fair! _**

****"Sasuke let's just go. Let's just go ho-,"

"NO! I can't go anywhere with you!"

"Why not? You're really going to believe Sakura or ME!"

"At this moment I don't know WHO to believe!" Sasuke said as he walked away from Naruto and out of the school.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered under his voice.

As Sasuke walked out of the school Sakura was watching from a distance.

"Okay this is your chance!" Sakura said turning to somebody else.

"Sakura are you seriously making me do this?"

"Think about the money I'm paying you and what you have to do! Isn't it worth it?"

"NO!"

"JUST GO!" Sakura said as she shoved him out into the clearing near Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke looked towards the source of the voice and waved at him as he kept on walking.

"Hey Kiba," Sasuke said as he started walking with him.

"What's wrong? You look like someone just stepped on your tail!" Kiba said smirking.

"Nothing's wrong its just… forget it," Sasuke said as he continued walking. Kiba made him stop and looked at him.

"What's REALLY wrong?" Kiba questioned, as he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Nothing its just… I saw Naruto kissing Sakura earlier,"

"Why does that bother you?" Kiba questioned laughing.

"… No reason," Sasuke said trying to find a way around Kiba. Kiba smiled as he looked at Sasuke grinning.

"Don't you think you should relax?" Kiba said as he traced circles on his chest with his fingers.

"Kiba… I don't think tha-," Sasuke was silenced as Kiba crushed his lips onto Sasuke's Kiba laced his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned into the kiss even more. Sasuke shoved him back as Kiba grinned.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You can't handle me?" Kiba questioned. Sasuke looked towards the school and saw Naruto standing at the front door. He didn't want to even think about what Naruto might have seen.

"Naruto I -," Naruto disregarded him and walked away. Sasuke ran after him as Kiba wiped at his mouth trying to wipe off all the contamination that was now on his mouth.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he walked faster. Naruto said nothing as Sasuke turned him around sharply.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto can you listen to me?"

"No I actually don't think I can!" Naruto said as he turned around and ran for his house. Sasuke let him run away as he fell to the floor on the verge of tears. Naruto ran into his house and shut the door behind him. He fell to the floor leaning on the door.

**_I can't believe that just to get back at me he fucking kissed Kiba! That isn't fair! I never did anything! I don't deserve this at all! _**

****Naruto dropped his head into his hands and cried. All he could do was cry. He had gotten together with Sasuke on the first day and it was over the first day… or at least that's what the both of them had been thinking at the exact same moment.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

POOR NARUTO AND SASUKE! Sakura's Evil! She's a whore who deserves to die! I hate her so much! Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke get back together… wait a sec! I'm the one that's writing the story! HAHAHA! I can change everything that's going to happen! Yay me! LOL! I'm sorry you guys! I know dat Sasuke and ALL the characters a bit OOC but then again NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE GAY 4 CRYING OUT LOUD! NO DUH THEIR OOC! Pls review! I love reviews! They're my pride and joy! Review and I might update sooner! Thx 4 reading! I'm glad u like da story. Remember which one do u like more!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

I know ur looking forward 2 a chapter but I'm severely confused! If u want 2 unconfuse me by being a good reviewer u can review and tell me SMUT or ANGST. It would help me A LOT! I'm SO sorry if it's causing any trouble. I just need 1 word SMUT or ANGST! I'm really sorry! Don't kill me!


	9. Want it or not?

Look I am SOOOO happy with every that put up with my bull so far! I'm really happy that you're still reading b/c I mean I have been one annoying person over these days! I'm glad dat ur still reading though. Well Smut won. Smut got 24 votes while Angst only got 10. But so I'm fair 2 the both of the categories I'm gonna do it half smut half angst. I know I'm a stupid whore who can't make up her mind, well guess wat I say 2 u? FUCK YOU! I like being my confusing annoying self! So shove it up ur ass if u don't like it!

**_Naruto's thoughts _**

****Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto so don't fucking sue me!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _**

Naruto and Sasuke walked back into school hand in hand and looked at nobody. They just looked dead ahead. Naruto got a few looks from Sasuke's fangirls but he disregarded it. When they both got to the front of Sasuke's next class they both saw a bunch of teary-eyed fangirls. Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto's hand as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke…" one of them sobbed.

"Girls this is the ONLY time you will ever see me in a remotely good mood with you girls. I don't want to be rash but can you please move from the doorway?" Sasuke questioned nicely. The fangirls continued crying and then moved to one side.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he walked inside. Naruto was left standing outside since his class was down the hall. Only thing is… he was scared.

**_Goddamn! Why did Sakura-chan have to say that at lunch! I'm petrified now of walking down that hall! I CAN'T walk down that hall! Since I was with Sasuke nobody said anything but when I'm by myself… who knows what they'll say! _**

****Naruto sighed as he started his journey down the hallway. He was walking down the hall and so far nothing had happened… turns out Naruto had spoken to soon.

"QUEER!" he heard a girl scream.

"FRUIT!" another said. He looked down avoiding everybody's gazes and just continued walking.

"FAG!" Naruto kept his head down until he bumped into somebody. He looked up and saw Ino in front of him who was grinning.

"Hi Naruto," Ino said with the evil grin on her face.

"Hi Ino-chan," Naruto said slowly.

"So… is it true?" Ino questioned looking down at Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Ino said walking around Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I got to get to class," Naruto said as he attempted to walk away but Ino grabbed him and shoved him on the floor.

"What's wrong? You don't talk to anyone now unless it's your precious Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to go!" Naruto said as he attempted to get up but was shoved back down. Now a crowd was starting to gather around the two of them.

"Why you? Why YOU of every single person in this school! I mean first of all you're a guy! And second of all you're not even that cute! What could he possible want with a stupid annoying brat like you!"

"INO! Back… the fuck up right now!" Ino backed up reluctantly and then looked at the voice who had said it. People were moving aside just to let him through.

"Look at that, Sasuke's come out to play!" Ino said smiling.

"Leave Ino!"

"Seriously though, answer my question! What do you want with him! His innocence?" Ino stated laughing. A few people laughed with her as Sasuke glared at her.

"Are you just mad because I happened to choose a boy over you?" Sasuke questioned as he helped Naruto up from the floor. Ino stopped laughing and glared at Sasuke.

"No… It's just sad that the most perfect Uchiha decided to be gay… it's quite disappointing actually," Ino stated.

"Ino?"

"What?"

"Leave!" Ino looked at Naruto who was behind Sasuke and smirked. She walked away but as she walked past Naruto she stopped and looked at him.

"I don't know WHAT it is that he sees in you!" She looked at Sasuke and then walked away in the opposite direction of her next class. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and ushered him away from the crowd walking him to his next class.

"Sasuke you don't have to do this," Naruto said.

"Apparently I do, every since Sakura made that WONDERFUL announcement you're apparently not safe unless you're with me!" Sasuke rounded the corner where Naruto's class was and stopped outside the door. He looked at Naruto as Naruto looked away. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Do me a favor and try not to get yourself killed in class?"

"I'll try," Naruto, said as he gave Sasuke a hug, he was about to give Sasuke a kiss but decided against it because he was just going to be called even MORE names. He walked into the class and sat down in his seat. He was the first one there since everyone was still in the halls hanging out. He put his head down and kept hitting his head on the desk. He couldn't understand why all of this was happening to him! He didn't deserve it. He looked up and saw Sakura in his face grinning at him, he nearly fell out of his chair and then eyed her angrily.

"What the hell do YOU want?" Naruto questioned scornfully.

"I'd just LOVE to know how your day is going," Sakura said smiling.

"Wonderful thanks to you!" Naruto said as he looked away. Sakura moved so that she was right in his face.

"Well then I guess I should say more!" Sakura said laughing. Naruto snapped his head towards Sakura and glared.

"You wouldn't DARE! You don't even know anything else!"

"True… but it IS called gossip after all," Sakura said as she turned around in her seat. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Sakura had said. When Kakashi walked in Naruto immediately raised his hand and asked to be excused. He was granted permission. He walked over and decided to go see the guidance counselor. He walked into his office and smiled as he saw him.

"Why hello Naruto! Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, but I asked if I could be excused… I can't be in there right now,"

"Oh, sit down and we can talk," Naruto sat down in front of him and looked into the counselor's eyes… Iruka could always understand ANYTHING that Naruto was going through.

"Iruka-sensei… I don't know what to do anymore!" Naruto said as he threw his head into his hands.

"What's going on?" Iruka questioned looking at him a little more closely. Naruto looked down avoiding Iruka's gaze.

"I don't know how to say this…" Naruto started.

"Just say it, it doesn't matter I won't judge you,"

"…Iruka… I'm… gay," Naruto, said his face turning red. He had never told anybody that and to him it just sounded weird saying out loud. Iruka seemed unmoved and then looked down at his desk.

"…What's the problem?"

"It's just that SakurafoundoutaboutmeandSasukeandthenblurteditouttotheentireschoolandnowmeandSasukehavetoworryaboutgayhaters!" Naruto said in one breath extremely fast. Iruka said nothing eyes wide in surprise as to how fast Naruto could talk. He looked at Naruto surprised trying to transfer everything that he had just said. When he transferred everything his features softened as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto… How did Sakura-chan even figure it out?" Iruka questioned baffled.

"THE HELL IF I KNOW!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Calm down! It was just a question. Have you told the principle about this?"

"Who dat old lady? YEAH RIGHT! She wouldn't even UNDERSTAND why I'm angry!"

"You underestimate everyone too much Naruto,"

"I don't underestimate it's just that the same things always end up happening so there's not POINT in doing all over again!" Naruto said throwing his hands in the air. Iruka sighed as he closed his eyes and opened them again to see a sad expression written all over Naruto's features.

"What's wrong now?"

"I just want to be normal… I don't want to be anymore different than I am now!"

"You are normal Naruto… don't let those other people get in the way of anything!"

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Naruto screamed as he ran out of his office. Iruka sighed as he turned towards his computer.

"I'm the one that knows how you feel best than ANY of these teachers," Iruka said to nobody in particular.

Naruto was running through the halls rubbing at his eyes not wanting to even BE there. He just wanted to disappear.

**_Why can't everything be easy? Why can't I just live a normal life without having so many problems surrounding me! Why can't everything just be normal! _**

****Naruto kept running and then bumped into somebody, the person grabbed him and Naruto started screaming and shoving.

"LET ME GO! NO LET ME GO!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto stopped fighting when he heard the all too familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him. He broke free of Sasuke's grasp and engulfed Sasuke in a humongous hug.

"Sasuke! Can I go to your house today please? I can't go home! I'm afraid of what might happen!" Naruto said almost crying into his chest. Sasuke comforted Naruto by petting his head softly.

"You can definitely stay at my house any time you need to!" Sasuke said as he pulled away from Naruto and laid a quick kiss on his mouth. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. Sasuke grabbed his hand and they both walked out of the school together. The rest of the school had already left so they didn't have to worry about anybody trying to beat the crap out of them… looks like they had spoken too soon. They turned a corner and saw a few people waiting for them.

"Hello darling Sasuke," one of them said. Sasuke couldn't recognize who it was but he knew it was obviously someone from their school.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned gripping Naruto's hand even tighter.

"We just wanted to talk!" he said as he shoved Sasuke into a wall. This caused Sasuke to let go of Naruto's hand and then Naruto was grabbed by two guys and held up against a wall.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. The two guys that were holding him looked down at him and grinned evilly.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You only like Naruto touching you like this?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said as he leaned in closer to Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head but his head was turned back around to face the other boys. He could feel his breath on his lips and then looked into his eyes.

"I can see why that stupid Naruto brat is gay!" he said smiling as he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he started squirming to get loose. He tried to kick the guy but the guy was straddling his waist. He leaned back and looked at Sasuke sweetly. Sasuke was flushed and avoided his gaze. The boy laughed as he looked at everyone else.

"Looks like your Sasuke's a little slut! He gets turned on by anyone!" he said turning to Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he was held up even more.

"Talk to me when I talk to you!" he said turning Naruto's face around. As he left Sasuke somebody replaced him and held him against the wall.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto questioned weakly. He looked down at Naruto's pants and grinned. Naruto saw this and his eyes widened.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed as he started thrashing all over again.

"Hold him still!" the guy said as he started unbuckling his pants. Sasuke saw this and got furious! Sasuke started kicking and shoving. This guy ended up being weaker than the other so he kneed him and then ran over to the guys that were holding Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as his belt was freed and his pants were hanging off of his waist. The leader turned around to face Sasuke and growled.

"You're not a very good puppy now are you?" he questioned as he looked Sasuke up and down.

"Let Naruto go!" Sasuke said his fist clenched.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he questioned smirking as he grabbed Naruto's member through his boxers. Naruto tried to bite back a moan by biting down on his lip. Some blood seeped out and he screwed his eyes shut. Sasuke ended up throwing a punch at the guy and he fell to the floor holding his cheek. The other two that were holding Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw how pissed he was and let Naruto go as they ran away. Naruto was about to fall to the floor when Sasuke caught him and started to run away with a limp Naruto in his arms.

He held Naruto up on a wall and tried to buckle his pants back up before they continued back to his house. Naruto avoided Sasuke's gaze as he kept his head down. He didn't want Sasuke to see the shame in his eyes.

… **_How could I have… liked that? I DIDN'T LIKE THAT! I couldn't! But… that guy! He kissed SASUKE! I mean I know Sasuke couldn't do anything but…_**

Sasuke walked away and Naruto looked up at him and followed suit not wanting to be anywhere alone. Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence when all of a sudden it just started to rain. Naruto and Sasuke walked in the rain silent, a silence so thick that you couldn't cut a knife through it. Naruto and Sasuke got to Sasuke's house and walked inside. Naruto shook himself out like a dog while Sasuke looked at him funny.

"What?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto's yellow hair was sticking to his face half covering his clear blue eyes. Sasuke smiled at him and walked over to him and brushed his bangs out of the way tucking them behind Naruto's ear. He cupped Naruto's face with his hands and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Naruto kissed him back as he closed his eyes. Him and Sasuke separated as they looked at each other for a moment.

"Just do it… I know you've been wanting to since you heard that you were my tutor!" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's hand and took him upstairs to the bedroom. He started kissing Naruto before they even got into the room and grabbed at his wet shirt. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he grabbed Sasuke's wet hair.

"Wait! What if Itatchi walks in on us again?"

"He's not going to this time… I know for sure," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into another steamy kiss. He walked Naruto over to the bed and laid him down as he was straddling his waist. Naruto smiled as he broke the kiss and put his arms above his head. Sasuke smiled as he grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and lifted it up over his head and threw it on the floor. Naruto looked at him and smiled again as Sasuke attacked his neck with sweet little kisses. Then he started to suck onto his neck biting and then sucking, in a sweet pattern. Naruto moaned as he arched his back. Sasuke smiled as he went down to Naruto's nipple and ran his tongue over it. Naruto put his hand over his eyes and moaned louder. Sasuke smiled as he moved over to the other nipple and did the same.

Naruto took his hand away and looked up at Sasuke as he tugged at his shirt trying to get it off. Sasuke took it off for him and smiled as he went lower and looked at Naruto's belt buckle. He started fiddling with it and smiled when he got it undone. He started pulling Naruto's pants off and succeeded when they were successfully on the floor. He looked down at Naruto's boxers and sighed for two different reasons.

"What?" Naruto questioned baffled and turning red at the same time since Sasuke was staring at him so closely.

"Why is it that your boxers always seem to be orange?" Sasuke questioned laughing.

"SO SUE ME! I like the color orange," Naruto said cutely pouting his lips. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's cute face and couldn't help but kiss him. Naruto started sliding his hands over Sasuke's belt buckle and unbuckled it. Sasuke smiled as he slipped out of them and they were only left in their boxers. Naruto looked down and blushed since he could see Sasuke's member clearly through his black silk boxers.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke questioned smiling. Naruto laughed. Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's stomach and then went lower to where the rim of his boxers were. He started to tug on them and then got them off smiling to see how hard he was getting Naruto. Naruto blushed trying to cover himself but Sasuke shoved his hands away and looked up at him.

"What did I tell you before?" Sasuke questioned sternly. Naruto looked away and then back at Sasuke. He smiled and then kissed Sasuke as his hands slid down to Sasuke's boxers. He pulled them down. Sasuke stepped out of them and then looked Naruto over once again. Naruto gasped as he saw how big Sasuke was. Sasuke smiled as he leaned down to his ear and started licking the rim of his ear. Naruto gasped as Sasuke did that along with grabbing his member. Naruto moaned into his touch.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke questioned Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he looked away with half lidded eyes and red stained cheeks. Sasuke turned his face around so that Naruto was looking at him.

"You want it don't you?"

"Mmmnn," was all Naruto could make out as Sasuke was stroking him slowly.

"Don't you?" Sasuke continued questioning as he ran his thumb over the slit. Naruto threw his head back and arched his back.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please just give it TO ME!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smiled as he started pumping Naruto faster than he was before and heard the sweet moans coming from his mouth. He couldn't help but feel excited. Sasuke was getting harder by the second every time he heard Naruto's sweet noises. Sasuke pumped Naruto even faster and that's when Naruto grabbed onto his hair and came all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled as he licked it off of his fingers. Naruto looked at him and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh no! We're not finished here!" Sasuke said as he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He rubbed some on his fingers and then looked at Naruto smirking. Naruto didn't notice since he was exhausted as Sasuke entered one finger in him. He shut his eyes tightly from the pain as his back arched.

"Sas…uke," Naruto said in between breathes as he felt Sasuke probing him. Sasuke smiled as he added another finger. Naruto squirmed uncontrollably and then grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke added another finger and then stretched it so that it was all the way inside him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt SO much pleasure and moaned louder than ever. Sasuke smiled to himself as he took his hand away from Naruto's entrance.

Naruto was panting so heavily and then looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the lube and smoothed it onto his member slowly, Sasuke bit his lip trying not to moan out loud from the pleasure that he was causing himself. He moved his member to Naruto's entrance.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Naruto screamed and right when he did Sasuke entered him roughly causing Naruto to grit his teeth and grab his shoulders even harder.

**_It… hurts… SO MUCH! _**

****Sasuke grit his teeth too feeling Naruto's nails dig into his back but at the same time Naruto was so tight around him that it caused him so much pleasure and he just wanted to fuck Naruto senseless right then! He looked at Naruto waiting for him to give him the signal. Naruto looked up at him and nodded.

Sasuke pulled out to the tip slowly and then slowly entered him again. Naruto gripped onto him tighter bringing his legs around Sasuke's waist bringing Sasuke even deeper. Sasuke picked up speed and started to just drill him. Naruto moaned so loudly with just sheer ecstasy. Sasuke grabbed in between their two bodies and started pumping Naruto. Naruto moaned even louder now. The entire room was just filled with moans and shouts of sheer happiness.

"Sas… SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!" they both screamed each other's names at their release. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto in an exhausted heap and smiled at him not bothering to pull out yet. Naruto pulled his head up to his and smiled at him as he kissed him.

"How was that?" Sasuke questioned panting.

"I… can't exactly… form words…" Naruto stuttered smiling. Sasuke smiled as he was about to pull out of him but Naruto stopped him and grinned.

"Stay there for a little minute longer," Naruto said slowly as he closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes and kissed Naruto gently.

"I love you Naru-chan," Sasuke said smiling. Naruto didn't open his eyes but smirked.

"I love you too Sasu-chan,"

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

I just got one ting 2 say… SASUNARU 4 EVA! Sry just HAD 2 say dat I mean seriously do they make a cuter couple? I think they do! LOL! Well I don't know tell me did the lemon suck? Did it rock? Was it okay? What could I have added? What could I have taken out? Let me know but I SWEAR 2 GOD (I'm sorry) IF I GET ONE REVIEW TELLING ME IT SUCKED AND SAYING THINGS LIKE REALLY BADLY ABOUT IT THEN I WILL FLAME U **_SO HARD _**IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! But I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! Which says 4 those who r idiots (not saying u guys r, I'm just saying b/c some of my friends r!) tell me what I could have improved on! Leave a review! Thx 4 reading I'll update whenever I can. Promise!


	10. The New Kid

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY 4 THE EXTREAMLEY LONG WAIT! I'M REALLY SORRY! I really am sorry you guys, I've been so preoccupied and I've had MAJOR writer's block going on so that's why it took so long! I'm really sorry for not updating soon enough, but I would love to thank EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! You guys are awesome for reviewing, thank you SO much!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did then Naruto and Sasuke would be screwing each other senseless day and night not CARING who saw!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

Naruto woke up the next morning to be found sleeping in a bed that he didn't recognize. He looked around the room and couldn't find anything that belonged to him. He was completely lost!

**_Where am I? _** Naruto flipped over in the bed he was in and then looked at the bedside clock to see that it was 7:00 he had an hour to get to school. He laid back in the bed and then all the thoughts of yesterday came back flooding his mind.

**_Oh yeah now I remember… WAIT A SECOND! I didn't just do THAT with Sasuke… did I? _**Naruto knew what he had done with Sasuke but couldn't believe it himself for a minute. He heard some pans being banged downstairs and decided to check it out. Naruto was about to move when he remembered how sticky he was. He got off of the bed and went to go take a shower to rid himself of the stickiness. He got out the shower with only a towel around his waist and another in his hand as he was drying his hair.

He saw Sasuke in the kitchen sitting down at the table eating and then saw another plate on the counter. Sasuke looked up and smiled as he saw him.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said smiling at him as he continued eating and then smirked as he saw what Naruto was wearing.

"H… Hey Sasuke," Naruto answered back blushing as he gripped his towel. Sasuke noticed this and looked down smiling.

"There really is no point in hiding yourself from me… after all I've seen everything on your body," Naruto said nothing as he went back upstairs and put his boxers on. He looked around and noticed that his clothes stunk from yesterday's rain. He looked towards the bed and saw some of Sasuke's clothes laid out for him. He put them on and then went back downstairs. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled at him as he went closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned up to kiss him.

Naruto broke the kiss and then looked away. Sasuke noticed Naruto's uneasiness and looked at him in the eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke questioned looking down at him. Naruto said nothing as he rested his head in the cook of Sasuke's neck. He didn't look at Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"Nothing," Naruto whispered. Sasuke placed a kiss on the top of Naruto's head and pulled back.

"I think we should be getting to school,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Naruto said as he grabbed his bookbag not bothering to eat breakfast. Sasuke did the same and followed Naruto out the door. Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand as they walked through Konoha to their school. Naruto stood extremely close to Sasuke afraid of what might happen if he stood to far away from him. They got to their school and then Naruto was more afraid because Sasuke had a different class first period, than Naruto. They were about to go into the school when they were stopped by what seemed to be a new person in their school.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said not really looking at the new kid. Naruto looked up at him and then gasped. The new kid had these beautiful green eyes and amazing red hair, he was wearing a black buttoned down shirt with the two buttons at the top unbuttoned. He had on black jeans also and a gourd on his back.

"I'm sorry," the boy said as he stepped aside glancing at Naruto. Naruto hid behind Sasuke as the new kid looked at him. He smirked and then walked away from the school. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was unfazed by the whole episode.

"Who was that kid?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sasuke.

"How would I know?" Sasuke questioned as he walked Naruto to his first period class. Naruto was getting a bunch of evil glares from all the fangirls that would get there early just to see their prince. He gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and then looked at the door as he was led to his first period class.

"Try not to listen to anybody and ignore the looks okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he walked into the class sitting down. He was sitting behind Sakura who glared at him and then sat down. Naruto sank down into his chair and started fiddling with a pen. He looked up and saw Kakashi walking into class as the rest of the class filed in. Naruto looked back down and didn't look back up.

"Class, we have a new student," Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing next to the red-haired boy.

**_Oh god, he's in THIS class? _**

****"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi questioned smiling behind his mask.

"I'd rather not," he remarked shifting his feet. Kakashi looked a bit stunned but kept the smile in place.

"Okay then why don't you sit down next to Naruto? Naruto raise your hand," Naruto raised his hand and the red haired boy smiled at him as he walked over. He sat down next to Naruto and Naruto avoided his gaze. He noticed this and smirked to himself.

**_… Great, Kakashi just HAD to sit him next to me, aside from the fact that he's totally gorgeous and ho- WHOA! I have SASUKE! I can't think this when I have Sasuke! _**

****Naruto shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window. He had to keep himself busy so he didn't look at the red haired boy whose name he STILL did not know. At the end of class Naruto was fumbling uncomfortably with his things and walked out the door.

"NARUTO!" Naruto looked behind him even though he knew whose voice it was that called him.

"Sa… Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered, trying to sound happy.

"What are YOU so happy about? You don't have anything to be happy about," Sakura said smiling at him but very evilly.

"Well I um… I mean,"

"Can't form a sentence unless Uchiha's around?" Sakura said shoving Naruto back. Naruto fumbled almost dropping his books. She shoved him again and his books fell to the floor as he hit the wall.

"HEY!" Sakura turned around to the unfamiliar voice and smirked at the red haired boy.

"What do you want newbie?" Sakura questioned smirking.

"I suggest you leave the kid alone,"

"Oh really? What's wrong got a crush faggot?" Sakura questioned laughing. He said nothing as he shoved her into a wall holding her shoulders so she couldn't get away.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Sakura screamed as she struggled trying to break free. He held her still and then looked into her eyes, she stopped squirming as she looked into the pools of green before her. She saw a lot of evil and hate and then she looked away struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sakura questioned not directly looking at him.

"That is none of your business," he said as he walked away grabbing Naruto who had recovered his books.

"Um… thanks for back there," Naruto said slowing down his pace. The red haired by looked down at him and smirked.

"No problem," he said as he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" the red haired boy turned around to look at Naruto.

"You never told me your name,"

"What's yours?"

"Naruto,"

"Well Naruto… I'm Gaara," he responded as he walked away.

**_Gaara. _**

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashikakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for the shortness, I promise since it's so short that I'll update quickly, I promise! I'm sorry for the shortness, I really am, I would like reviews just to see if u still love me, thanks, I'll update Extremely quickly!

Naruto: They should kill you!

Me: WHAT!

Naruto: I mean come on! LOOK HOW SHORT IT IS!

Me: Naruto how could you go on THEIR side!

Naruto: You made me gay, why do you think?

Sasuke: What so you don't like me?

Naruto: **stares blankly and den smiles backing away from Sasuke**

Me: Um, I think I should run to! runs away from angry mob chasing her


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Okay like I said I'd update soon so I am, I'm glad all of u liked da fact dat I added Gaara, I decided 2 be nice 2 him b/c I've never had him in one of my fanficts so I want him in one now. YAY ME! This is NOT gonna be a Naru/Gaara fanfict so don't worry, I just put him in to cause some trouble… I'm evil, no matter how much I love Sasu/Naru I will always have trouble in the middle!

**_Naruto's Thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then TRUST me it would've been a yaoi filled show! Ever heard of Sukisyo? Well it would be a little like dat except no split personalities… if u don't count da Kyubbi.

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _**

_**Why can't I stop thinking about HIM? I mean come on! He's a new kid to start things off and I have SASUKE! **_

****As if on cue Sasuke showed up behind Naruto wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto inhaled his familiar scent and smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said smiling as he put his hands on Sasuke's. A few people stopped to stare at them but them Sasuke glared at them and they kept on moving like they were never even there.

"We should get to class," Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke smiled as he thought of something else and pulled Naruto into a nearby bathroom and locked them in a stall.

"What th-," Naruto couldn't finish his statement as Sasuke crushed his lips onto Naruto's in a fierce hungry kiss. Their tongues were sliding around each other tasting each other's sweet caverns.

**_Why does he insist on torturing me like this? Making me feel so… complete? _**

****Sasuke separated from Naruto and looked at Naruto's now red lips. Naruto smiled at him as he gripped his hair and pulled him into another hard kiss. Sasuke pulled back as he started trailing kisses down his neck, licking and nipping, leaving sweet trails in his wake.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered lowly as Sasuke pulled back and started to unbuckle Naruto's pants. Naruto smiled as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"You sure about this?" Naruto questioned, as Sasuke just nodded not wanting to stop. Sasuke got the belt buckle loose and then undid Naruto's pants he lowered them enough so he could sneak his hand into his boxers. Naruto gasped as Sasuke grasped his hard member and started stroking him slowly.

"Oh… Sasuke!" Naruto moaned throwing his head back. He grasped onto Sasuke's hair and pulled him in closer not wanting the pleasure to stop. Sasuke started to stroke him faster and then he felt the pre-cum on his hands. He kept hearing Naruto's soft moans and couldn't stand it anymore. He stroked Naruto as fast as his hand would allow it and felt Naruto cum in his hand. Naruto fell back into the wall limp and exhausted.

"Don't you just love the quickies?" Sasuke questioned as he placed a light kiss onto Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled up at him and pulled up his pants cleaning himself before he exited the stall and saw the same red-haired boy before.

**_Don't tell me he was here the entire time! _**

****Gaara seemed like he wanted to say something but seemed like he was unfazed about it. He walked out of the bathroom shooting Sasuke evil looks.

"Sasuke what if he was there the entire time!" Naruto questioned when they were outside.

"Well then he got a good show now didn't he?"

"Sasuke that's not funny!"

"Never said it was," Sasuke replied smirking. Naruto looked behind him to see Gaara staring at him and Sasuke. Naruto turned back around to face Sasuke and didn't say anything as they walked to their class.

Naruto got into the class and sat down behind Sasuke as he thought of what Gaara must think of him.

**_What do I care what he thinks about me? I mean come on! I don't even know him! So what? But at the same time I can't get the fact that he saw me and Sasuke in the bathroom like that out of my head… OH GOD! What must he think of me! _**

****Naruto felt something probing his back and he turned around to see Gaara staring at him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh… hi," Naruto stammered blushing.

"That guy… I saw you in the bathroom with… is he… your boyfriend?" Gaara questioned looking at Naruto sternly. Naruto gulped as he looked anywhere but into Gaara's eyes.

"Um… yeah… I guess so… why?"

"No reason," Gaara growled as he looked away. Naruto turned back around facing the back of Sasuke's head. He tapped Sasuke and he turned around smiling.

"What's up?"

"What's with that new kid?" Naruto whispered so he didn't hear.

"Who? The red head? Why you asking me like I would know?"

"Well you DO know all of the people in the school, so I just figured you would know," Naruto said shifting in his seat.

"True, but that kid just got here, I wouldn't know anything about him,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"Why?"

"No reason," Naruto said as he sat back in his seat and the teacher walked in and started to teach the class. Naruto could barely pay attention because of the new kid that was sitting right behind him. He felt like he was getting evil daggers sent his way and he didn't exactly like it.

After class Naruto grabbed his things and was about to walk out the class when Gaara stopped him.

"What's up?" Naruto said forcing a smile onto his face.

"I just wanted to know if you would show me around please? Because I mean I don't exactly know my way around this school yet,"

"Um… Sure, I mean it is lunch so I could show you around,"

"Thanks," Gaara said slightly EXTREAMLY slightly smiling. Naruto smiled brightly and led him out of the room. Sakura saw him leading the new kid out and grinned.

"Uh oh Naruto! You're cheating on Sasuke!"

"Shutup Sakura!" Naruto growled as he led Gaara to the lunchroom.

"Okay, obviously this is the lunchroom, my favorite place in this school!" Naruto said excitedly as he led Gaara to a table where his friends were sitting.

"These are my friends, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee and Ino… Ino isn't exactly my friend though. Guys this is Gaara,"

"Hey," Kiba said not looking up from his food.

"N..nice to m…meet you," Hinata stuttered.

"Hn," Shikamaru said as he laid his head down on the table.

"Hi," Chouji said stuffing his face with potato chips.

"Nice to meet you," Shino said in his deep voice.

"Extremely wonderful to meet you! I'm so glad you came to this school! It's always a pleasure to meet new people!"

"God shut up Lee!" Ino said smiling at Gaara, "Nice to meet you,"

"Hi," Gaara simply said. Naruto smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Hey… where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Ino said grinning.

"Haven't seen him," Kiba said.

"Oh, thanks then," Naruto said his face falling as he turned around.

"I don't think Sasuke would like to know that you're cheating on him!" Ino said laughing. Naruto turned around and glared at Ino.

"How about you just mind your own fucking business?" Naruto questioned anger dripping from his voice.

"And if I don't want to?" Ino questioned getting in Naruto's face.

"Guys break it up!" Shino said getting up from his seat.

"Tell this stupid bitch to stop getting in everyone's face and then maybe I'll stop,"

"GUYS!"

"At least I'm not a fag!"

"HEY!" Naruto looked to the doors and saw Sasuke standing there anger clearly written all over his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto beamed as he ran over to him. Sasuke glared daggers at him and Naruto back down.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke questioned angrily.

"You should tell your stupid little boyfriend to keep his mouth shut!"

"How about the dumb blonde keeps her mouth shut?" Sasuke retorted as he pulled Naruto and Naruto pulled Gaara out of the lunchroom.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned when they were out of the lunchroom. Sasuke turned to Gaara and then looked at Naruto.

"Who's this?"

"This is Gaara, the new kid,"

"Hi," Gaara sneered as he looked at Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you, but I need to talk to Naruto alone for a minute,"

"Whatever," Gaara said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Gaara and glared at him.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"What's this I hear that your cheating on me with HIM!"

"WHAT! I was just showing him around the fucking school!"

"Oh really?"

"DUH! God damn! You heard this from Sakura didn't you,"

"It doesn't matter who I heard it from it just matter's that it's being said!"

"If you don't trust me than just say it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stayed quiet for a minute and then looked away. Naruto's eyes widened and then he looked down.

"You really don't trust me do you?" Naruto questioned looking at Sasuke with hurt filled eyes.

"That's not what I said,"

"Exactly! You didn't say anything!" Naruto said. He looked away and then walked away in the direction Gaara was in.

"Come on, I have more to show you," Naruto said as he walked out the hallway leaving Sasuke by himself.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

…………………… Wow! That was a crazy chapter, I know that Gaara is a bit OOC but I'm sorry it has to be like that in order for the story to work. Pls review, I mean come on, I KNOW you want to! The button just needs to have reviews in order to live! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon.


	12. Talk about a hot head!

Hey what's up? I'm glad u guys reviewed, I was happy that all of u liked da chapter, I feel so bad 4 Naruto and Sasuke b/c they are really da most perfect couple and da fact that they're always getting into fights is oh so sad! LOL! Well let me just get back 2 da story.

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto than Naruto and Sasuke would have confessed their feelings for each other and when Sasuke almost killed Naruto he would've kissed him in the rain.

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

**_Damn that Sasuke! He thinks that he is SO much better, he thinks that he's never made a mistake! I can't believe he doesn't believe me. _**

****"Um… Naruto?" Naruto stopped ranting in his head and looked behind him to see Gaara staring at him.

"Sorry. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you and Sasuke are always fighting like that," Gaara said staring at Naruto. Naruto didn't answer at first but then thought about what Gaara was saying. It was true that him and Sasuke fought a lot but he never really thought about it.

"Now that I think about it, we kind of do,"

"Then why do you stay with him?" Gaara questioned stepping forward pinning Naruto to a wall.

"Um… Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you um… give me some… space?" Naruto questioned a tiny blush tinting his face.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Gaara… I can't do this, I'm with - mmph!" the rest of Naruto's words were muffled as Gaara crushed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto struggled and shoved Gaara off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto screamed at him obviously annoyed.

"Why do you want to stay with a guy who doesn't even care about you? He said it himself that he didn't trust you!"

"HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Like you don't know what the answer is!"

"You don't know anything about me! You just got here!"

"Please! That doesn't mean a thing! I've actually been wandering around the school trying to figure everything out before I got here! I'm not stupid Naruto!"

"Why me! Why me of everyone in this school?"

"Because you're the one that stands out more than everyone! You stand out and everyone seems to know you and Sasuke better than they know themselves!"

"GAARA!" Gaara put his head down and growled as he heard the all to familiar voice.

"Why the hell are you here and what the fuck do you want?"

"Excuse me! I'm older than you even though you don't want to accept me as your sister! You should AT LEAST give me a LITTLE respect!" that's right the person that was talking was none other than Temari. The hotheaded blonde sand nin.

"Shouldn't you be at your school?"

"I got expelled again,"

"WHAT!"

"Some punk was bothering Kankuro so I punched him out and ended up breaking his nose so they expelled me,"

"That's what the 3rd school now?"

"4th,"

"Um…?" Naruto said behind Gaara and Temari. Temari looked at the shorter blonde and smiled.

"Who's this cutie?" Temari squealed as she walked over to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he sweat dropped and Temari marveled at how cute he was.

"Naruto that's my **_older _**sister Temari," Gaara scowled.

"He really is the cutest little thing!" Temari said again.

"TEMARI!" she looked up and saw Kankuro running that way.

"YOU'RE HERE TOO!"

"What's wrong?" Temari questioned looking at him wide eyed.

"I don't know if this school is possessed or not but the students sure as hell are!" Kankuro said as he pointed towards the known to well raven-haired boy who was walking that way with a dark ominous aura around him.

"NARUTO!" Naruto let out an "eep" as Sasuke marched towards him.

"This is my cue to run!" Naruto said as he tried to run away but Temari pulled his collar to make him stay.

"You're gonna stay right there blondie!" Temari said as she shifted her gaze to Sasuke.

"Move it!" Sasuke said glaring daggers at Naruto. Naruto cowered behind Temari as he tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"Hi, yeah and who would you be?" Temari questioned. Sasuke looked at her and then shifted his gaze back to Naruto.

"Get up and meet me outside… NOW!"

"What is her your dog?"

"This is none of your business!"

"It may not be but I have a knack for putting my nose where it doesn't belong!" Temari growled. Sasuke looked at her and put two fingers to his temples.

"I suggest you move now because I'm not in the best mood!"

"Would you look at that, something we have in common!"

"Temari… you should just… move," Naruto cowered.

"Sorry but I still don't know who Mr. Tough Guy is,"

"That would be Sasuke," Gaara said unhooking his gourd from his back.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke,"

"I would love to say likewise but then I would be lying,"  
Sasuke not taking his gaze from Naruto.

"Why you little -," Temari didn't finish her sentence as she attempted to punch Sasuke but instead punched a wall of sand. She looked at Gaara who simply had his eyes closed not really caring what happened.

"Gaara take the fucking sand away! I'll teach this pretty boy a lesson!"

"I'm not taking it away so you can forget about it!" Gaara said clearly annoyed.

Temari growled as she tried a different angle but sand appeared there to.

"FINE!" Temari screamed as she stopped trying. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"What do you want with Naruto?"

"First of all who is she?" Sasuke questioned pointing a finger at Temari. Temari attempted to bite him but he snatched his finger away.

"That's my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro. I'm seriously ashamed to be related to them,"

"I can see why," Sasuke said looking at Temari.

"What do you want with blondie?" Temari questioned motioning towards Naruto.

"I need to speak with him!" Sasuke said.

"Then go ahead,"

"Privately genius,"

"What you have to say can't be THAT private,"

"Temari?" Naruto squeaked as he stood up from the floor.

"What's wrong cutie?"

"I'll talk to him… just wait a second," Naruto said as he walked away with Sasuke.

"Who's she your new bodyguard?" Sasuke questioned obviously annoyed.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned blankly.

"I wanted to say that… well I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Shorjrly," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Naruto questioned cluelessly. Sasuke sighed as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I said I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For not saying anything when you asked if I trusted you"

"Oh,"

"I mean I do trust you it's just that… lately there have been a lot of things getting in between us,"

"Yeah I know," Naruto said avoiding his gaze. Sasuke noticed this and lifted Naruto's chin so that he was looking at him. He cupped Naruto's chin with both hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Temari was watching the whole thing and gaped as she saw the scene.

"HOLD THE PHONE! Blondie's gay?" Temari questioned shocked.

"Yeah," Gaara answered.

"And he's goin' out with pretty boy?"

"Yeah," Gaara answered again as he saw Sasuke separate from Naruto and place his forehead on his. He growled as he walked away.

KakashiKakashiKakahsiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

I loved dat chapter! Yay me 2 new chapters r added 2 da story! I'll explain in da next chapter why Sasuke freaked out Kankuro when he saw him. Give me your guesses. Either

He went curse seal on his ass (Yes he has the curse seal in dis fic!)

He was royally pissed already and then Kankuro just happened to walk in at the wrong time **_OR_**

Sasuke wanted to take his anger out on something and Kankuro was the closest source!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And whoever reviews gets a beautiful Sasu/Naru plush toy! I'll update soon!


	13. Jealous much?

Hey guys! Thx 4 da reviews, I'm glad u liked da chapter, I decided to update and stop starving all of you, and don't worry all of u can have ur plushies. I also want 2 congratulate all of u b/c I reached 200 reviews! YAY! I'm so happy! Oh and u finally get 2 see what Sasuke did 2 Kankuro guess which one it was when u read it.

**_Naruto's thoughts _**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did there would be MAJOR changes!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENENING TO ME!_**

****Gaara walked with Temari and Kankuro to the principle's office to get them into the school. Temari kept sending evil glares towards everyone she saw and Gaara was trying to ignore her. Kankuro was just walking calmly behind Temari still spooked about Sasuke.

"Hey Kankuro?" Gaara said as he looked behind him.

"What's up?" Kankuro questioned as he looked up at Gaara.

"What the hell did Sasuke do to you that you made him so mad and that you came running like a dumbass?"

"Hey man! You do NOT want to make him angry! He goes all fucking evil on you!"

"How the hell did you make him angry?"

"I don't even know, he just came up to me and was like 'Where's Naruto?' and I looked at him like 'what the fuck?' and then he just started wailing on me! For NO reason!" Kankuro said as Gaara smirked and Temari burst out laughing.

"So let me get this straight… a gay pretty boy was wailing on you? And you didn't even bother to use one of your stupid puppets?" Temari said in between laughs. Kankuro glared at Temari and then looked away.

"Look man he's scary!"

"Can the both of you shutup please?" Gaara questioned as he knocked on Tsunade's door. He heard a loud banging on the inside and then saw an angry Tsunade open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Tsunade screamed. Gaara looked at her and she looked down at who had knocked on her door.

"Oh I'm sorry Gaara, what can I assist you with?" Tsunade questioned as she looked at Kankuro and Temari who were standing behind him.

"This is my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari. They just transferred in and I wanted to know what class they would be going to," Gaara said looking at Tsunade annoyed.

"Oh, that's right I did get a note about them coming in today,"

"You did?"

"Yes," Tsunade said as she looked at a slip of paper, "Well since Temari and Gaara are a year older than you they will be in… Uchiha Sasuke's class,"

"Sweet, we get to be with pretty boy! Can I grill him Gaara please?" Temari begged looking at Gaara with pleading eyes.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Gaara said glaring at Temari and walking out with Kankuro and Temari trailing behind him.

"Temari don't do anything stupid! That's all I'm saying to you! And also WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING TO MY FUCKING SCHOOL!" Gaara screamed obviously annoyed at her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Temari beamed. Gaara's face fell as he looked at her annoyed.

"Don't blame me that stupid idiots can't keep their damn mouths shut about Kankuro,"

"Well technically I should blame you because you're the one that CAN'T keep her hands off of people!"

"Wow… that sounded really wrong," Temari said giggling. Gaara looked at her and then blushed madly. Gaara walked back into the lunchroom seeing Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest angrily looking at nobody but the ceiling and he saw a fuming mad Ino glaring at him with her hands clenched at her sides.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Ino screamed as she hit him on the head. Naruto took his hands and covered the spot on his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto screamed back at her.

"What the hell's going on here?" Gaara questioned as he looked at Naruto and Ino.

"Nothing… Naruto's just acting like the usual asshole!" Ino said glaring at Naruto.

"Whoa there blondie I think you should cool it," Temari said staring at her.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Royally pissed what about you?" Temari questioned as she clenched her fists.

"Whoa now Temari!" Kankuro said holding her back.

"No it's okay let her at me!" Ino screamed as she glared at Temari.

"You do NOT want to piss me off asshole!" Temari retorted shrugging Kankuro off of her.

"Temari?" Temari looked at Naruto and smiled as she looked at him.

"What's wrong cutie?"

"Can you PLEASE not get into a fight the first day you got here?" Naruto questioned with the puppy dog eyes.

"Only because you asked so sweetly," Temari said smiling at him. Naruto sweat dropped, as he looked at Ino and then at everybody else.

"Guys this is Temari," Naruto said kindly.

"Hi," Temari said as she looked and saw Shikamaru leaning his head on his arm. She grinned as she walked over to him and sat down in front of him. Shikamaru looked up at her with a bored expression and then looked down.

"Who would you be?" Temari questioned as she looked at him sweetly.

"Shikamaru… who are you?"

"My name's Temari if you didn't hear," Temari said smiling as she held out her hand. Shikamaru looked at her hand and then looked away.

"Shaking your hand would be way to troublesome so you can forget about it," Temari glared at him and then hit him over his head.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro screamed.

"What the hell was that for you bitch?" Shikamaru screamed.

"You know you're really rude!"

"Well I wonder why!" Shikamaru screamed. Temari glared at him and he shut up almost instantly.

"Whatever," Temari said as she walked away from the table.

"She's scarier than my mom!" Shikamaru said glancing at her retreating back.

"The fact that your mom even scares you makes you a coward!" Kiba said laughing.

"Shutup Kiba!" Shikamaru said glaring at him. Kiba kept laughing as he looked at Naruto again.

"So who's this?" Shino questioned as he motioned towards Kankuro.

"That's Kankuro," Naruto introduced him.

"Hello," Kankuro said.

"What's up?" Kiba replied.

"Yo, you guys I'm gonna get to class, I like getting there before everyone else," Naruto said as he turned around to leave.

Hopefully I'll run into Sasuke on the way to class. 

Naruto walked out of the lunchroom and saw Sasuke standing outside of his classroom.

"To what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" Naruto questioned playfully. Sasuke looked up at him smiling as he saw him.

"I just wanted to see how my little kitsune was doing," Sasuke said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered as he placed a soft kiss on Naruto lips. Naruto leaned into the kiss smiling as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck. They separated and Naruto looked at Sasuke loving the sight before his eyes.

"Do you love me? Cause' you haven't said it since… well you know," Sasuke said smiling.

"Of course I do," Naruto, said a blush tinting his face.

"We really gotta do that again you know," Sasuke whispered suggestively into Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed madly as he heard Sasuke say that.

"Can you guys like please move out the way?" Naruto separated from Sasuke as he heard the abrupt voice of Gaara behind him and he didn't sound to happy.

"Gaara are you okay?" Naruto questioned as he stepped to stand next to Sasuke.

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine…why?" Gaara questioned anger dripping from his voice.

"You seem kind of off," Naruto said as he looked at him closely.

"I'm not off… I'm just a bit tired from all the commotion I guess," Gaara answered as he walked into the classroom.

"Oh… okay," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Naruto questioned a bit worried.

"How would I know?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto said nothing as he looked down and then looked into the classroom to see Gaara glaring at nothing in particular with fists clenched.

"I'll see you later okay? I got to get into my class," Naruto said as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips and went inside.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

Aw… Poor Gaara-san is jealous. What could possibly happen now? Naruto seems to care but will Gaara take it the wrong way? Maybe! Maybe not u neva know! Okay! Hope u review! I know it's a bit but pls review! I did update soon after all, lol. Thx 4 making it 2 200 reviews, I was so happy! Ciao 4 now!


	14. A bit angry now aren't we?

I AM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! It was my b-day weekend and I didn't have ANY computer access so I decided to put in a little surprise 4 all of u b/c of the long wait! I'm so sorry u guys! But ur all gonna love dis chapter! YAY ME! Okay on with the story!

**_Naruto's thoughts _**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately so don't sue me!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _**

Naruto sat down next to Gaara beaming at him. Gaara looked at Naruto glaring and then looked away.

"What do you want runt?" Gaara questioned angrily.

"You okay?" Naruto questioned him as he looked at him still smiling.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well you seemed pretty angry when we were outside,"

"What do you care? You have you precious 'Sasuke'!" Gaara said imitating a fangirl. Naruto frowned as he looked at Gaara.

"Is that why you're mad? Why are you mad at Sasuke?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"No reason,"

"There is a reason! And you won't tell me!" Naruto screamed as he stood in front of him now. Gaara looked up at Naruto and then looked back down. Without warning Gaara grabbed Naruto's head and crushed his lips down onto his.

Naruto started struggling and shoved Gaara off of him, as he looked at him horrified.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't get you out of my head and whenever I seem to, I seem to be empty and I can't think straight! Why do you THINK I keep doing that?" Gaara questioned as he gave Naruto a stern look. Naruto looked at him not saying anything but just extremely shocked.

"Gaara I -,"

"Don't say anything because I know you're just going to say that you have your precious Sasuke, and that I'm a fool to even like you!"

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Then what are you going to say?"

"IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUTUP AND LET ME FINISH!" Naruto screamed. Gaara looked at him and saw how annoyed he was.

"Fine,"

"What I was GOING to say before you kept interrupting me is that I don't understand why you could even like somebody like me! I mean I'm stupid, clumsy, loud, obnoxious -,"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto looked at Gaara and saw his fists clenched teeth bared as he was looking down at the desk.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned as he looked at him.

"Don't say things that aren't true! I don't care if you're loud! I can get over that! But don't say things like that when it's not true!" Gaara said angrily. Naruto looked down at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," Naruto said as he sat down next to him as the rest of the class filed in.

The class went by rather quickly and Naruto didn't pay attention to a word the teacher was saying as he stared out the window. When the bell rang signaling that class was over Naruto grabbed all of his books and walked out the classroom not bothering to talk to Gaara.

He rushed out and met up with Sasuke who was waiting outside.

"Hey what's up beautiful?" Sasuke questioned smiling at him.

"Sasuke… now REALLY isn't the time!" Naruto said as he walked with Sasuke over to an alley.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned seriously.

"Well… I really don't know how to say this,"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! I KNEW IT! WHY NARUTO! IS IT SOMETHING I DID? IS IT SOMETHING I - ,"

"SASUKE! I'm not cheating on you!"

"You're not?" Sasuke questioned as he stopped wiping his tears and looked at Naruto again.

"NO!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well… Gaara… um… well he uh… he likes me," Naruto said looking up at Sasuke.

"When does this become my problem?"

"Gaara kissed me twice,"

"Now it's my problem!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke don't do anything! I just thought you should know!"

"That some sand using freak is trying to steal you from me? Well let me think… thought about it, now can I kill him?" Sasuke questioned as he started walking forward. Naruto grabbed onto his arm and started pulling back on it but Sasuke just trudged along.

"SASUKE PLEASE!"

"We can do that when you get to my house!" Sasuke said rather loudly as Naruto let go of him and fell to the floor in complete shock. A few people turned around to look at Naruto who was dumbfounded on the floor and they saw Sasuke pick him up bridal style and walk into the school building.

Sasuke was walking and still had a shocked Naruto in his arms. He saw Gaara a few feet up ahead and suddenly forgot that Naruto was in his hands and dropped him to the floor. Naruto got up instantly and gave Sasuke an annoyed look.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto screamed but he saw that Sasuke was already walking up to Gaara.

**_Uh oh! _**

****"GAARA!" Sasuke screamed. Gaara looked up at him and then huffed almost instantly as he saw him.

"What the hell do you want pretty boy?" Gaara questioned looking at the wall uninterested.

"I'd just like to know what you have with Naruto," Sasuke said angrily. Gaara seemed to tense at what Sasuke had said and then looked at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!"

"Hey pretty boy!" Sasuke looked up to see Temari walking towards them with a cowering Kankuro behind her back.

"Oh I remember you," Sasuke said grinning at Kankuro.

"What's up pretty boy, I could hear you screaming from down the hall!" Temari said smiling.

"I just have a bone to pick with Gaara," Sasuke answered.

"Oh yeah… like what?"

"Gaara wouldn't you like to tell you're sister what I was asking you about?" Sasuke questioned smirking.

"No because it's none of her business,"

"Well I still want an answer,"

"What?"

"Why the hell can't you go "adore" someone else? I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind taking you for a spin!"

"You know what Sasuke you're REALLY testing my patience!"

"Like you're testing my limits!"

"How about you fuck off!"

"Guys?"

"How about you make me!"

"GUYS!" Temari screamed as Gaara and Sasuke looked at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Temari questioned as she looked from Gaara to Sasuke who were both in each other's face.

"You better tell you're brother to back off of things that aren't his!" Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara. Sasuke turned around as he walked out of the school with Naruto in his arm.

"What was that about Gaara? Don't tell me it was about blondie!"

"Then I won't," Gaara said as he turned around to leave.

"Sasuke that was totally uncalled for!" Naruto screamed as he turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Then what do you WANT me to say? 'Oh it's perfectly fine! Go out with my boyfriend on the side!'?"

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"Well then what DO you mean?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You know I would NEVER cheat on you right?"

"You've said that so many times I don't know if I can believe you any more than I already do!"

"Okay well then why are you worrying about Gaara?"

"I don't know… I guess… I'm just…,"

"What?"

"Jealous," Sasuke said looking away. Naruto smiled as he turned Sasuke's face around and gave him a sweet soft passionate kiss. Sasuke separated and looked at Naruto.

"You must stop doing that before I just take you where we're standing!"

"Then why don't you? I have been rather lonely at home and a bit… deprived," Naruto said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh really,"

"Really,"

"Then let's go," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and made their way to Sasuke's house. Before Sasuke and Naruto even made it into the house they were in an array of arms groping each other and kisses going everywhere except where they needed to go!

Naruto broke away from the attack of the kisses and looked into Sasuke's eyes. It was such a beautiful sight before him. Sasuke was flushed and his eyes were glassed over with lust. Naruto couldn't help but plant a kiss on him.

"Bedroom… now!" Sasuke said in between breaths. Naruto smiled as he jumped into Sasuke's arms still kissing him not caring about anything. Sasuke got upstairs and threw Naruto on the bed smiling at him. Naruto spread his legs while he put his hands behind his head suggestively.

"Come on Sasuke-chan," Naruto said cutely. Sasuke grinned as he jumped on top of Naruto straddling his waist.

"You know you REALLY shouldn't be all sexy like that because it makes it harder for me to not just take you right on the spot!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes… really," Sasuke said as he leaned down and took Naruto's lips into a sweet kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke traced his arms down to his waist at the hem of Naruto's shirt. He started to lift it up slowly and Naruto separated from him and looked up at him lustfully. Sasuke looked down at him and smiled.

"Someone getting impatient?" Sasuke questioned as slid his hands up and down Naruto's sides and his chest all the while bringing his shirt up more. Naruto moaned into the touch as Sasuke went over one of his nipples.

"Why do you torture me?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it's always fun to see you beg," Sasuke said as he traced his thumbs over both nipples. Naruto twisted his head to the side moaning. Sasuke smiled as he took Naruto's shirt off all the way.

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke as he gripped the hem of his shirt to take it off. Sasuke smiled as he took off his own shirt. Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's chest feeling the smooth pale skin. Sasuke smirked as he caught Naruto's lips in a soft kiss once again.

Sasuke trailed his hands down lower the Naruto's belt buckle. He started working on it as Naruto kept trailing kisses down Sasuke's neck and jaw line. Sasuke got the belt buckle off of Naruto and then pulled his pants down the entire way leaving Naruto only in his boxers.

Naruto smirked as he saw that Sasuke was still in his pants. He grabbed at Sasuke's belt buckle and started yanking on it to make it come off. He got it off after a few struggles and then Sasuke's pants slid to the floor and they were both only in their boxers. Naruto smiled as he cupped Sasuke's clothed member in his hands. Sasuke let out a loud moan as Naruto smiled.

"So now we're playing dirty?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto smiled as he let go and trailed his hands up and down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of Naruto's boxers and then snuck his hand in as he gripped Naruto's member tightly. Naruto gave out a loud throaty moan as he looked up at Sasuke.

"That isn't fair," Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"What's wrong my little uke?" Sasuke questioned smirking.

"Shouldn't you be the uke? I mean of course that IS your name!"

"Oh you won't be thinking I'm uke in a minute,"

"What are you – ah!" Naruto was cut off as he felt warmth engulf his member. He looked down at Sasuke and saw his tongue working at the tip. Sasuke looked up at Naruto smirking as he took in another inch. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke's tongue working at him. Sasuke gave a long hard suck as Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's jet-black hair. Right when Naruto was about to cum Sasuke separated his mouth from Naruto's member. Naruto looked down at him in pure shock.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto questioned his cheeks flushed and looking extremely fuckable at the moment.

"I don't want you to cum just yet,"

"That's torture!"

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" Sasuke questioned smirking. He leaned into Naruto kissing him brushing his clothed member over Naruto's open member. Naruto hissed sharply as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed at his boxers and Naruto grabbed at his hands as he tore them off fiercely.

"Someone's eager," Sasuke said as he leaned over him. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke's fully erect member. Sasuke noticed him looking and smiled. He reached into the side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread it on his member and looked down at Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at him and Sasuke eased his way in. Naruto gripped onto the bed sheets and shut his eyes tight. Sasuke looked at him and stopped moving in when he was halfway in and Naruto looked at him angrily.

"Keep… going!" Naruto said breathlessly. Sasuke agreed as he pushed himself in deeper. When he was in the hilt he stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded as Sasuke started to pump into Naruto slowly.

"Go… FASTER!" Naruto screamed as he looked at Sasuke angrily. Sasuke pumped into him harder. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke went harder. He grabbed in between them at Naruto's member and started pumping him. Naruto moaned even louder as he came all over Sasuke's hand screaming his name.

Sasuke pumped into him a few more times and came inside of him screaming Naruto's name. He fell on top of Naruto in a sweaty heap. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke pushing back his bangs. Sasuke smiled at him as he pulled out of him and laid down next to him.

Naruto pulled the covers over them as he pulled the covers over both of them and kissed Sasuke sweetly as they both fell asleep.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashikakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

Well, I love the lemons don't u? Well yea dats just me! LMAO! Hope u liked da chapter. Again I'm so sry 4 the really long wait! I hope u guys review! Thanks 4 reading! Ciao 4 now!


	15. Confusion

YAY! Thanks reviewers! I'm glad all of u reviewed! I'm so happy all of u liked da lemon! YAY! So much citrus! LOL! Okies, well let me stop babbling and just get 2 da story.

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did… then it wouldn't be aired on Cartoon Network…

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

Naruto woke up and felt strong arms around him. He tilted his head to the side and saw Sasuke sleeping soundly beside him. Naruto smiled to himself as he turned back around and snuggled up into his arms.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he saw Naruto's blonde hair in his way. He brushed it to the side with his nose and planted a kiss on the back of Naruto's neck.

"Good morning," Naruto said as he turned around and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as he pulled away and just looked at Naruto for a minute.

"How you feeling?" Sasuke questioned.

"Okay I guess… you could've went a _little _easier on me though," Naruto said laughing. Sasuke laughed as he pulled Naruto closer to him.

"Guys you're gonna be late for school… and next time go to Naruto's house," Sasuke growled as he heard that all knowing voice of Itatchi in his doorway.

"I don't say anything when you bring one of your toys home so don't say anything to me!" Sasuke screamed at Itatchi getting aggravated. Naruto laughed as he saw the expression on Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked down at Naruto puzzled.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down at him.

"Nothing," Naruto said still laughing. Sasuke smirked as he jumped on top of Naruto and started tickling him. Naruto started laughing as Sasuke did this and then looked up at him but all of a sudden their members ended up brushing against each other. Naruto hissed as he felt that and then looked up at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned as he moved slightly and ended up rubbing against Naruto. Naruto moaned out loud as he tried to push Sasuke off of him.

"Stop… please…" Naruto stuttered.

"Which one? Stop? Or please?" Sasuke questioned grinding his hips into Naruto.

"STOP!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down and captured Naruto's angry lips in a sweet kiss.

"You sure you don't want to go another round?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Not with your brother here,"

"Please… that would make it more kinky!" Sasuke said laughing. Naruto blushed as he saw Itatchi standing in the doorway. Naruto cleared his throat and Sasuke looked at him as he pointed towards the door. Sasuke twisted his head and saw Itatchi standing there smirking.

"You guys are gonna be SO late!" Itatchi said as he walked away. Sasuke turned back around and looked at Naruto who was blushing madly and had his hands over his face.

"You really got to stop that," Naruto said pulling him into a kiss.

"Then stop kissing me like that," Sasuke answered back. Naruto smiled as he escaped from Sasuke's grip and walked into the shower. Sasuke smirked as he walked after Naruto and walked into the shower with him. He laced his arms around Naruto's waist and started kissing his neck.

"Sasuke… we're gonna be late… and you're not helping!"

"Oh come on, just a quickie,"

"Then that would defeat the whole purpose of taking a shower,"

"True," Sasuke said as he started sucking on Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto moaned out loud and then turned around to face Sasuke.

"Out!" Naruto said as he pointed to the shower door. Sasuke smirked as he walked out and started to get dressed after he dried himself off.

Naruto ran in the streets of Konoha rushing to get to his school while Sasuke was trailing lazily behind him. Naruto looked behind him to see how far back Sasuke was and then ended up bumping into somebody. He looked up and saw black hair and clear white hair.

"NEJI!" Naruto said out of breath. Neji smiled as he helped Naruto off of the floor. Sasuke trailed behind Naruto and smiled as he saw Neji.

"Man! What's up? I haven't seen you in the longest!" Sasuke said smiling.

"Yeah… I've been around," Neji said looking at Naruto, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Ne-,"

"I know who he is," Naruto said blushing. He looked down avoiding Neji's gaze and Sasuke looked from Naruto to Neji then back at Naruto.

"You know him?" Sasuke questioned smiling.

"Um… yeah, I've seen him around the school, once or twice," Naruto said avoiding both of their gazes.

"Cool. Well it was nice to meet you Naruto," Neji said as he walked away from Sasuke and Naruto and into the school. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw him looking down at the floor and laughed.

"What's wrong man?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"No…nothing," Naruto said walking ahead of Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said as he walked behind Naruto. Naruto turned around smiling and then pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke was a bit confused and looked at Naruto.

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, definitely, I'm cool. I just needed a hug I guess," Naruto said smiling as he walked into his class. Gaara walked in and sat down next to Naruto not saying anything. Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned as he looked at him. Gaara said nothing as he took out his books and set them down on the table.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned again. Still no answer as Gaara looked to the front of the class.

"GAARA!"

"What Naruto?" he questioned as he looked at Naruto.

"Look about what Sasuke said yesterday… I know it was completely out of line,"

"Why did he even say that to me?"

"…"

"You told him didn't you?"

"I thought he had to know!"

"IT ISN'T ANY OF HIS BUISNESS!" Naruto stayed shut after Gaara exploded on him.

"Look I'm sorry," Naruto said barely above a whisper. Gaara looked away as he looked towards the front of the class. Naruto sunk down in his chair as he looked towards the front of the room.

Everyone else filed into the class and Naruto looked down when he saw Kakashi walk in. Kakashi decided not to bother Naruto that day since Iruka had FINALLY told him what was wrong with him.

The class seemed to go by faster now that Kakashi wasn't bothering him. Naruto was a bit happy about that fact.

**_Hell, I should've come out MUCH sooner if this was going to be the outcome!_**

****The bell rang and Naruto grabbed his things and put them away slowly. He was the only one left in the class as Kakashi started to walk towards him.

"Um… Naruto, I'm… sorry about how rough I've been being on you… Iruka told me about your pro-,"

"It's okay Sensei. I'm fine," Naruto, said smiling slightly as he walked out of the classroom. Naruto was walking slowly to his next class and then bumped into somebody. He looked up and saw that it was Neji again. Neji smiled as he looked down at him.

"You know, we have got to stop meeting like this!" Neji said laughing. Naruto smiled as he looked up at him.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted lately,"

"Got something… or someone on your mind?"

"…Kind of, I guess," Naruto, said thinking of Sasuke and Gaara.

"Sasuke?" Neji questioned as Naruto looked up laughing.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto questioned rubbing his head.

"Are you and Sasuke… you know?"

"Know what?"

"…Are you and Sasuke like… a couple?"

"Um… yeah, why? Haven't you been around the school? Sakura like blurted it out in the lunchroom one day!"

"I don't eat lunch, I skip it,"

"Oh well yea she made a wonderful announcement during lunch about me and Sasuke… how she found out I really don't know!" Naruto said laughing. Neji smiled as he went towards Naruto's ear and breathed on his earlobe.

"That's a shame… Sasuke always gets the pretty ones," Naruto shuddered as Neji walked away to his next class. He looked around and walked in the direction of his class and was relieved it was with Sasuke.

When he got inside he was relieved that it was only him and Sasuke in the room. Sasuke smiled as Naruto walked in.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Sasuke said giving him a kiss. Naruto said nothing as he smiled up at Sasuke and then looked down.

"How long have you known Neji?" Naruto questioned.

"A couple of years now why?"

"Has he always known your boyfriends?"

"Yeah why though?"

"No reason," Naruto said as he sat down behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and went behind him lacing his arms around Naruto's waist.

"You wouldn't ask me anything if it was 'no reason' as you put it,"

"Really it was nothing… I just wanted to know,"

"Why are you so interested in Neji though?"

"I was just wondering I guess," Naruto said as he twisted his head back and gave Sasuke a light kiss.

"Ugh! You guys are so fucking nasty!" Naruto separated from Sasuke as he heard the scornful voice of Sakura enter the room.

"Now really, if you're going to do THAT then get a room!"

"Shutup Sakura, nobody asked your opinion!" Sasuke yelled to her as he sat down in his seat. Sakura blew a kiss to him and smiled as the rest of the class walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can I um… move my seat?"

"Why do you want to move your seat?"

"Well… I don't exactly want to be near a faggot," Sakura said laughing. Kakashi looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Well then Sakura… wouldn't you want to leave the classroom, I mean after all your teacher is, lets see, how did you put it… a faggot?" Kakashi smirked as he saw how red Sakura was from not remembering that Kakashi was with Iruka.

"Sakura said nothing for the rest of the class which left Sasuke and Naruto relieved.

Class ended and Naruto and Sasuke exited their classroom ready to go to lunch. Sasuke was saying something to Naruto when Naruto walked into the lunchroom and everyone was silent. Naruto looked around and then at Sasuke.

"Um… is everything okay?" Naruto questioned looking at everybody. Nobody said anything as they all looked down at their food. Naruto looked around and then walked up to Kiba.

"Kiba? What's going on here?" Naruto questioned him annoyed.

"Why do ya wanna know Naruto?" Kiba questioned back.

"Well everyone isn't looking or talking to me and Sasuke!"

"Um… I think you should talk to-,"

"KIBA! What did Ino and I tell you about talking to faggots?" Naruto looked up and saw Sakura and Ino walking their way.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed as he walked towards her. Sakura was smiling as her and Ino stared at him.

"What's up Sasuke-kun?" Ino said sweetly. Sasuke glared at her and then at Sakura.

"You were okay with this! Why is it that now you're siding with Ino?"

"I was NEVER okay with you dating Naruto! It isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair?"

"THAT A GUY CAN HAVE YOU AND WE CAN'T!"

"IF YOU **_REALLY _**GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME THEN YOU WOULD LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sasuke screamed at her. Sakura said nothing as she glared at Sasuke.

"I can never let you go! I could let you go if you went out with a GIRL… but a guy? Come on Sasuke!"

"It's my decision! You don't run my fucking life!"

"If I did then you sure as hell wouldn't be making these mistakes!"

"You're insane! AND ALL OF YOU THAT ARE LISTENING TO THESE TWO BITCHES ARE EVEN MORE RETARDED! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO A DUMB BLONDE AND A BITCH WHO CAN'T THINK FOR HERSELF!" Sasuke screamed at all of them. Everyone looked down as Sasuke said this and then he looked at Sakura.

Just then the cafeteria door slammed open and in walked a royally pissed Temari and a cowering Kankuro. What Sasuke was surprised about is why Temari was so pissed.

"You are really FUCKING testing me!" Temari screamed at Ino and Sakura.

"What the fuck did we do to you?"

"Leave blondie and pretty boy alone! Because if you don't you're going to be answering to me!"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? Their lesbian sister?" Sakura questioned laughing. Temari clenched her fists as she pulled her arm back and swung at Sakura's face and hit her dead in the nose. Sakura grabbed her nose in pain. The truth was that Temari had broken it.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO PICK ON THEM!" Temari screamed as she looked at everyone. As soon as she said that everyone started talking again. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled brightly as they both sweat dropped at the scene that just happened.

"So how are you two cuties doin?" Temari questioned smiling.

"How can you break someone's nose and then ask how we're doing?"

"Well I can just do that!" Temari said. Sasuke and Naruto sat down at a table and then looked at Temari.

"Um… where's Gaara?" Naruto questioned as he looked around and saw Gaara nowhere in site.

"Oh… I think he's moping because he doesn't have a boyfriend,"

"Oh,"

"I SO need to find him a boyfriend!"

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

I know this chapter was a bit retarded but I had MAJOR writer's block so come on this is pretty gud! LOL! I'm SOOOOOO sorry that the update took so long! I mean has been acting up and I was procrastinating b/c I didn't know what to write! So thanks 4 waiting! Hope u review! Also who should Gaara be paired with?

It can be anybody BUT Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. I love reviews! PLS REVIEW!


	16. Filler Chapter

Hey guys thx 4 the reviews guy! I got A LOT! I'm so happy. You guys are seriously the best! Okay well somebody DID win actually unanimously! But that will be revealed in dis chapter. HAHAHA!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

Disclaimer: IF I owned Naruto then I would be rich and have millions of dollars around me… if that was so then… where's my money?

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

"A BOYFREIND!" Naruto choked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and raised an eyebrow at Temari.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you!" Temari said laughing.

"So then who would it be?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hmmm…. How about Lee?" Temari questioned looking at the green jumpsuit-wearing lad. She then looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were staring at her like she was insane.

"Are you insane? Lee's to freaking perky! He would most likely kill Gaara!" Naruto said laughing.

"True," Temari looked around the lunchroom again and set her sights on somebody else. "What about Kiba?"

"Kiba? Kiba's everything BUT gay!" Sasuke said grinning. Temari sighed as she looked around again and set her sights on a black haired lad.

"Shino?" Temari questioned and was not expecting the looks she got from Sasuke and Naruto, which was sheer fright.

"Take that as a 'no'… how about that kid?" she pointed towards the door at a boy who's hair was longer than any girls in the school and was tied up at the end… Neji.

"Neji?" Naruto questioned.

"That's his name?"

"Neji? Let me think, he's gay, he's somewhat hot not really my type though. He could work with Gaara," Sasuke commented.

"Good!" Temari beamed as she dashed right next to Neji that you could swear she was moving at the speed of light. She said a few things to Neji and then walked back over to us beaming.

"What's up?" Sasuke and Naruto questioned as they looked at Temari.

"I said that somebody wants to go out with him and that if he would go out with him if he asked,"

"And what did he say!" Sasuke and Naruto questioned angrily since they were being put on hold.

"He said yes!"

"But he doesn't even know who it is!" Sasuke said laughing.

"Yeah isn't that a beauty!" Temari questioned smiling. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then shrugged as they continued eating and a plan was boiling in Temari's head.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I REALLY AM! The reason its so short is because I'm under so much pressure at school. I'm applying to High Schools this year so I've been EXTREAMLY busy! I'm so sorry for the long wait and then the short chapter! Trust me the next one will be longer! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! Please review though!


	17. Neji and Gaara?

Hello, everybody I just have one thing 2 say, SKOOL IS KICKING MY ASS ROYALLY HARD (pun not intended)! OMG! Teachers are BITCHES! They give us O.D. homework and then get all bitchy if we don't finish it (even though I finish my homework or else my mom gets ferociously angry)! And my best friend left to another fucking country! But yea enough about me, how about we get back 2 da story (b/c I know u could naturally care less about my petty problems). ALSO: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS BASED AROUND TEMARI! NOT SASUKE AND NARUTO! YES IT'S A FILLER!

**_Temari's thoughts _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did I wouldn't have 2 be in school right now BEING STRESSED THE FUCK OUT!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

**_God, I sure hope this works… I mean that way Gaara can get over that crush he has on blondie! I mean blondie's adorable but COME ON! He goes out with SASUKE! GET OVER IT GAARA!_**

Temari looked around the cafeteria looking for her younger brother still not having found him. She sighed as she stirred her food around on her plate not even caring now that he didn't show. Just as she looked down she saw a plate in front of her. She looked up to see Gaara glaring at her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Temari screamed at him angrily.

"I've been busy… why do you look like you're up to something?" Gaara questioned her eyeing her funny.

"I haven't been up to anything! Why do you think I'm always up to something! WHAT'S WITH THE EYES!" She screamed shielding herself.

"She's definitely up to something," Gaara mumbled to himself as he looked away and set his eyes on Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Rock Lee and Neji. Temari noticed Gaara sighing as she averted her gaze towards him.

"Gaara… you REALLY need to get over this crush for blondie," Temari said looking at him square in the eyes.

"It's not my fault, I mean whenever I'm near him it feels so right, and when I'm not it feels like my heart is going to explode inside of me!"

"But Gaara, don't you think you should go out with someone, who's not blondie? I mean its obvious he's happy with Sasuke… if you liked him that much you would let him be happy with Sasuke,"

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Gaara screamed at her as he took his tray and dumped it in the garbage as he walked away. Temari sighed as she put her head down on the table banging it several times and each time saying "Ow" in the process.

"That looks like it hurts," Temari stopped mid-pound as she heard the voice. She looked up and saw Shikamaru staring down at her with his usual bored expression and his hands in his pockets.

"It's not that painful, that is unless I hit my head REALLY hard," Temari said laughing. Shikamaru sat down as he looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" Temari questioned as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Nothing, its just… why are you beating yourself up so much over him?"

"Over who?"

"Gaara, that red-headed kid,"

"That red-headed kid is my brother, even though he would NEVER admit to it and we look absolutely nothing alike,"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that,"

"It's okay… most people don't," Temari said looking at Shikamaru smiling. Shikamaru smiled as he saw Temari look away. He leaned over the table as Temari looked at him and then Shikamaru just planted a kiss right on her lips as if he was the only one there. Temari's eyes widened as he did this and pulled back.

**_What the hell did this kid just do?_**

****"Um… what was that for?" Temari questioned blushing a bright pink.

"I don't know, I like you, you like me, and it's too troublesome to beat around the bush and ask you out so I did that instead," Shikamaru answered plainly. Temari smiled as she leaned into Shikamaru and a sweet kiss on his lips smiling as she pulled away. Shikamaru was red now as Temari laughed and he looked away.

"Tsk… so troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he got up with Temari and walked to their class. Temari sat down in her seat next to Sasuke who had his head down on the table looking like he was sleeping.

**_Class hasn't even started yet and he's already sleeping. _**

****Temari poked Sasuke as he mumbled something and swatter her hand away. She poked him again as he opened his eyes growling.

"Long night?" Temari questioned smiling at him. Sasuke growled as he stretched his arms out in front of him like a cat. He sat up straight and looked at Temari drowsily.

"You could say that," Sasuke said grinning.

"I don't even want to think about what you and Blondie were doing last night… god your so fucking perverted!" Temari said laughing.

"It's not my fault he's the dumbass that asked for it!"

"Doesn't mean you have to give it to him!" Temari said as she looked away and at Shikamaru who sat down at his desk leaning back in it as he put his feet up on the desk. Sasuke followed her gaze to Shikamaru and grinned as he saw how love struck Temari was.

"Nara Shikamaru, probably one of the most laziest guys in the school. He could care less about what anyone thinks about him and he loves to cloud gaze. Above all that he's also extremely hot," Sasuke said looking at Temari as she gaped at Sasuke.

"But he's not gay right?" Temari questioned almost hopingly.

**_He kind of kissed me how the hell could he be gay?_**

****"No, he's not gay. Sometimes I wish he were though, even though Naruto is the most adorable thing I've seen in a really long time," Sasuke said smiling. Temari laughed as she punched his arm playfully as Sasuke put his arms up defensively.

After their free period Sasuke and Temari walked out of the room. Temari saw Neji and smiled as she ran up to him smiling.

"Hey um…"

"Temari,"

"Right, Temari, what's up?" Neji questioned as he continued walking.

"Well I was wondering, you know about what I asked you in the lunchroom?"

"Yeah what about it? You um… never told me who the guy you wanted me to ask out was,"

"Right, well it's um… it's that guy!" Temari said as she pointed to Gaara who was walking down the hall blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"You mean that weird red-headed kid?" Neji questioned laughing.

"That weird red-headed kid is my brother!" Temari said evilly. Neji smiled wearily as Temari looked at him like she was ready to kill him.

"I'll go over there!" Neji said putting his hands up as he walked over to Gaara who was fumbling with his locker trying to open it. Gaara punched it a couple of times but it didn't work. He was about to pull it open with his sand when Neji walked up to him leaning on his locker.

"Hey," Neji said causally as he looked Gaara up and down. Gaara said nothing as he looked at Neji who was standing in front of him, looking sexy.

"He… Hey," Gaara said uneasily.

"Having some trouble with your locker?"

"Um… yeah, it won't open, it always does that,"

"Let me help you out," Neji said as he moved in front of Gaara and hit the locker door in three different spots as it opened.

"Wow, thanks," Gaara said smiling as he pushed his red hair out of his face. Neji noticed the tattoo on Gaara's forehead as he reached up to touch it. Gaara smiled as he put his head down.

"That's a sweet tattoo," Neji said smiling. Gaara smiled as he looked up to see Neji smiling down at him.

"Thanks,"

"I was um… wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday?" Neji questioned smiling at him.

"Um… yeah, that'd be uh… great," Gaara, said smiling. Neji grinned as he walked away towards Temari who was grinning like a madman.

"Thank you SOOOOOOO much!" Temari said grinning as she engulfed Neji in a humongous hug.

"Oh my god… Temari, you're choking me," Neji said as Temari let him go. She smiled brightly as she let him go watching Gaara walk off in the other direction to go home. Sasuke was standing next to Temari who saw Naruto making his way down the hall angrily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw this.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned looking at Naruto who was huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ever since Iruka-sensei told Kakashi about us, he's been acting weird and treating me better than everyone in the class!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"NO! Because now people have more of a reason to tease me,"

"Naruto just listen to yourself! You sound like a retarded school girl!"

"Well technically I am, since I'm the so called bitch of the relationship!"

"Hi, um dumb and dumber, we ARE standing here," Temari said laughing. Naruto and Sasuke looked to the side at Temari and Neji.

"Oh um… hi," Naruto said blushing madly.

"Hi," Neji said to Naruto.

"Guess who Gaara's going out with!" Temari said giddy with excitement.

"Who?" Naruto and Sasuke questioned.

"NEJI!"

KAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHI

Sorry for the shortness but it IS longer than the last chapter! So how are Naruto and Sasuke going to react to the whole Gaara/Neji situation? Who knows? Wait a minute! I DO! Sorry my sense of humor's gone out the window since my best friend left for Italy. Please review to my story, it will bring me up so much! Thanks 4 reading! Just click dat little button, I know you want to!


	18. The long awaited date!

Sorry for the really long wait you guys I've been like majorly busy so the updates are going to take a little while longer. I'm SOOOOOO sorry! BLAME STUPID HIGH SCHOOLS! Okay well in dis it took me a while b/c I had a bit of writers block, oh and there is one sentence in dis story dat Anime-lover-95 gave me a wonderful idea for, I thought it was pretty funny so I put it in the story!

**_Gaara's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me, I'm only trying 2 get into a High School! XD!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _**

"NEJI?!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the same time.

"Yes," Neji said blushing a bit from the attention.

"At least he has a fuck buddy now and can leave you alone," (A/N: Props 2 Anime-lover-95 4 dat line, I thought it was funny!) Sasuke said lacing his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto grinned as he put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled as he put his head down to Naruto's neck sucking lightly.

"Okay homo-central, can we like possibly get home instead of wasting time here?" Temari questioned as she tried looking around for Gaara.

"What are you looking for?" Neji questioned as Naruto and Sasuke were in the background staring into each other's eyes blissfully unaware of anything around them.

"I was looking for Gaara but he probably went home… it's weird he never rushes home that quick!"

"Oh," Neji said as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke and sweat dropped as he saw Sasuke's arms laced around Naruto's waist and Naruto's arms laced around Sasuke's neck as they were pulled into a passionate kiss. Temari turned around and laughed as she saw the scene.

"Not used to it I guess?" Temari questioned smiling.

"Are they ALWAYS like this?"

"Somewhat… like when nobody's around," Temari answered giggling as Sasuke backed Naruto up into a wall and changed his kisses to Naruto's neck and started to grope him as he moaned loudly.

"Okay you two keep it PG-13!" Temari said stepping in between them. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke with lust filled eyes.

"We can finish this at my house come on," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out the school. Neji laughed as he saw that and looked at Temari.

"So um… why are you trying to hook your brother up with somebody?" he questioned her.

"He's been like ultra busy and what not and he keeps going after Naruto which is starting to piss Sasuke off and I don't want Sasuke to rip Gaara's head off so I'm trying to get a guy for him,"

"So I'm just a test subject?" Neji screamed out angrily.

"NO! You're not a test subject! God I would never do that… now that I think about it, it would actually be a good idea but that's besides the point!"

"Temari!" they heard as Neji and Temari looked behind them to see Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Hi," Temari said smiling like a schoolgirl.

"Um… I was wondering if you uh, wanted to go out with me tomorrow?" Shikamaru said fumbling with his hands.

"Uh… me? You sure?" Temari said smiling.

"God, you're so troublesome! It's a yes or a no,"

"HEY WATCH IT! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! And it's a yes," Temari said laughing. Shikamaru was startled as he smirked.

"I don't know why I like you… but I just do," Shikamaru said smiling as he walked away. Temari smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Nara Shikamaru huh? God, you're lucky!" Neji said laughing.

"What?" Temari questioned smiling.

"He's probably the hottest guy in our school,"

"Why is it that everyone's been saying that whenever they see him around me?" Temari questioned looking Neji.

"Because he may be the person that doesn't care as much as the next guy but he's still amazingly sweet!"

"Thanks," Temari said as she looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"School's been over since half an hour ago!" Temari said as she grabbed Neji and walked out the school. They were walking by on of the classrooms and then all of a sudden they heard major moaning. Temari paused as she looked into the classroom. Her eyes widened and she backed away since a nosebleed was threatening and laughed.

"Wow the thing's you see when school's over!" Temari commented covering her nose. Neji smirked as he looked into the classroom and turned around instantly. Inside the classroom was Kakashi-sensei with a somewhat naked Iruka on his desk as he was sucking on his neck.

"Let's get out of here," Neji said smiling.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Temari commented as they walked out the school towards Temari's house.

"You have a date with Gaara now right?"

"Yeah, that's why I was kinda waiting for you, I mean I just didn't want to like show up,"

"He wouldn't have minded," Temari said as she cut a corner and walked up to a seemingly gorgeous house.

"Sweet house," Neji said smiling.

"That's only the outside, don't bet on the inside being the usual setting," Temari said as she unlocked the door and walked inside with an awed Neji behind her. The house was positively covered in sand; every little crevice was covered in sand.

"Wow!" Neji mumbled.

"Gaara, did the decorating, he really does like… sand," Temari said as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's pretty cool," Neji said touching the walls.

"If you want, you can go upstairs and get Gaara," Temari said opening the refrigerator.

"I'll wait, maybe he's still getting ready," Neji said smiling.

"Yeah, sure that's why you don't want to go get him," Temari said taking a sip of water from one of the bottles she pulled out of the refrigerator.

"Whatever,"

**_GOD! What the hell am I supposed to wear?! I need to look good for this! It's NEJI! _** Gaara was having his own dilemma upstairs as he was trying to figure out what to wear, he didn't exactly know what to do on a first dat since he's never really been on one.

"ARGH!" Gaara screamed in aggravation, as he threw himself on his bed. He looked at his closet and then had a wide grin plastered on his face. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a black collared shirt and some black jeans that had a chain on the side of it. Gaara put it on quickly and smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"FINALLY!" Gaara exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom and pulled out his eyeliner outlining it again making it darker. He grinned at himself as he walked downstairs into the kitchen seeing Temari laughing, as Neji was beet red.

"Hey guys," Gaara said as he walked into them. Neji turned his head the other way as Temari turned her laughter towards Gaara.

"Hey bro," Temari laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Gaara questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Temari said looking at Gaara, wiping at her eyes.

"Okay," Gaara said looking away.

"Um… so uh, you ready to go?" Neji questioned as he finally looked at Gaara. His eyes widened as he saw how hot Gaara looked. Gaara was looking away at one of the paintings in the house as he looked back at Neji smirking.

"Temari, when Kankuro comes home, tell him I'm out, because we both know what a worry wart he is!" Gaara said as he walked out the door with Neji hand in hand.

"So where do you want to go?" Neji questioned Gaara looking at him.

"Anywhere, it doesn't really matter to me,"

"Hmmm…. How about the movies? I heard there was a new horror flick, if you like horror movies,"

"Yeah, that'd be cool," **_Perfect… at all the scary parts I can act like I'm scared so that way when I jump Neji can hold my hand! _**

****Gaara and Neji walked to the local movie theater not saying a word to each other as Gaara kept sneaking glances at Neji and Neji kept doing the same. When they got to the ticket booth Gaara smirked as he was getting oh so close to getting closer to Neji.

"Hi, can I get two tickets to Saw 3?" Neji questioned. (A/N: LOOK DAT MOVIE IS FUCKING SCARY MAN… I get scared easily)

"Here you go," the guy behind the booth said as Neji paid and Gaara and him walked into the theater. They both chose their seats as they waited for the movie to start.

"So do you get scared easily?" Neji questioned looking at Gaara.

"Not necessarily," Gaara answered as he fiddled with his hands.

"Okay, I get you," Neji said smiling. Gaara looked at him and then looked away blushing. The movie started and the first minute it did Gaara was already freaked out. **_I don't usually get scared easily… this is gonna be easy… hopefully. _**

****"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" someone screamed from the movie. Gaara looked away the man broke his foot. Gaara looked away gagging. Neji noticed this as he grabbed his hand squeezing it softly. Gaara looked at Neji and smiled as he calmed down a bit. Gaara kept jumping all throughout the movie and Neji was laughing to himself as he saw this.

When the movie was over Gaara sighed happily as he walked out with Neji. Neji laughed to himself as he saw how happy Gaara was to leave.

"You really didn't like the move that much?" Neji questioned as he looked down at Gaara.

"I liked the movie, it was just so freaking gory!" Gaara said laughing.

"You're cute when you laugh," Neji said smirking. This comment caused Gaara to blush multiple shades of red. Neji smiled as he kissed Gaara's forehead lightly. Gaara blushed even more as they started walking away from the movie theater.

"Are you hungry?" Neji questioned him.

"Not really," Gaara answered looking away.

"You uh… want me to take you home?" Neji questioned him.

"If you want, but if you are, let's take the long way!" Gaara said smiling as he grabbed Neji's hand and started running towards the park. Neji smiled as they stopped running and walked at a normal pace through the park.

"Wow, the park is beautiful at night," Neji said smiling.

"Yeah, it kinda is, I go here to think," Gaara said looking up at the star lit sky.

"You like the night don't you?" Neji questioned him smiling.

"Yeah, it soothes me, I mean the stars are just so beautiful at night and its just so calm and what not," Gaara answered as he walked in front of Neji holding his hands skipping backwards. Neji laughed as he pulled Gaara into a hug.

"The night makes you do crazy things doesn't it?" Neji questioned looking at Gaara through the hug.

"You could say that," Gaara answered as he grabbed Neji's hand again breaking the hug walking faster through the park so they'd get to his house a bit quicker and so they weren't fooling around all night.

"Gaara I've been needing to ask you something…" Neji trailed off suddenly.

"What?" Gaara questioned as he looked up at Neji.

"Well, it's just you, Temari and Kankuro right?"

"Yeah?" **_God damn, I know where this is going. _**

****"Where's you're father and mother?"

"Well… uh, my mom died… giving birth to me…. And my dad's a bastard…"

"What happened that you hate your dad so much?"

"He had someone ordered to kill me!" Gaara snarled angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring it up, I was just um…"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't even matter anymore,"

"Okay," Neji said as him and Gaara walked in silence. Gaara and Neji didn't need words to speak as they understood everything that was being said. They were speaking in their own language… the language of silence.

Neji arrived to Gaara's house as he looked up at the house and then he looked at Gaara. Gaara smirked as he looked at him.

"Temari told you about the interior right?" Gaara questioned looking up at Neji.

"Yeah, she kinda did, but it looks really nice," Neji said smiling. Gaara smiled to himself as he looked at Neji.

"Well, I guess, this is bye?" Gaara questioned looking up at Neji as he fumbled with the doorknob, which was behind him at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Neji answered as he leaned into Gaara. Gaara held his breath as he leaned up to Neji capturing his lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Neji grinned into the kiss as he laced his arms around Gaara's waist. Gaara smiled wrapping his arms around Neji's neck forgetting about the troublesome doorknob.

Neji licked Gaara's bottom lip as Gaara granted entrance into his mouth. Neji mapped out the unfamiliar cavern and smiled to himself tasting Gaara's sweetness. Their tongues did somewhat of a battle for dominance, which both lost as Neji and Gaara separated for air. Neji looked down at Gaara with lidded eyes as Gaara looked up at him with lust filled ones.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday?" Neji questioned, still holding onto him.

"Yeah, you will," Gaara answered as he pulled Neji into another heart stopping kiss. Neji broke away from him grinning as he looked at Gaara's now messier hair.

"Goodnight," Neji said smiling.

"Goodnight," Gaara returned as he grabbed onto the doorknob behind him again still looking at Neji.

He walked into the house sighing as he saw Temari looking at him.

"What?" Gaara questioned looking at his older sibling.

"Had a good night?" Temari questioned him grinning.

"Yeah… where's Kankuro?"

"Upstairs, asleep," Temari said grinning still.

"Tem?" Gaara questioned making his way upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

I'm like so sorry dat I didn't update in a really long time, seriously it's not my fault so please don't hurt me! By da way, I loved dis chapter and it took me a while to write it b/c I was havin' major writers block! SO BE HAPPY! Thx so much 4 reading. I'll update when I can. Pls review!


	19. The Weirdness is coming back!

OMG! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! I WOULD HATE ME RIGHT NOW! I'M LIKE SO FREAKING SORRY! I almost thought I wouldn't update, but I'm updating now so here's da next chapter, BUT just 2 say in my own favor, I might've gotten accepted 2 La Guardia High School which is like one of the most awesome High School's in New York if you didn't know so YEA!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot!

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

****Naruto opened his eyes as he looked around him, grinning to himself as he saw his surroundings. He felt Sasuke's arms laced around his waist. He turned slightly as he felt Sasuke stirring. Naruto kissed the bridge of Sasuke's nose as he saw him open his eyes.

"Good morning," Naruto said looking into Sasuke's black orbs.

"Good morning yourself," Sasuke said kissing him softly. Naruto bit his lip slightly tracing circles on Sasuke's chest.

"That was fun last night… we REALLY should do that more often," Naruto said playfully.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questioned leaning into him, kissing him hungrily.

"God can you nymphs like stop for maybe a second?" Naruto separated from Sasuke at hearing the voice of his older brother.

"Itatchi what are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned angrily as Naruto blushed looking away, avoiding Sasuke and Itatchi's gaze.

"It IS our house, but I'm thinking about moving, seeing as how you two can't stop fucking each other's brains out every single night,"

"ACTUALLY not every single night, we wish we could though," Sasuke said sitting up in bed fully eyeing his brother.

"You guys are disgusting," Itatchi said as he walked out the room.

"THANK YOU!" Sasuke called out to him.

"God… I feel dirty now!" Naruto said looking away from Sasuke.

"Why? Because of him? Please he's not all that great," Sasuke said lying back down to Naruto turning him back around to look back into Sasuke's eyes.

"No… it's because of what I was thinking when he was in here," Naruto said looking away as a light blush covered his cheeks.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke questioned him curiously.

"You don't want to know…"

"Yeah, I actually do,"

"Well… I was wondering… I was thinking about how it would feel… if we had a threesome with Itatchi…" Naruto said looking away as he covered his face with his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened as he thought of that fact and a light blush covered his face.

"Well… um… Naruto I don't think…. Um… if you remember… uh, that would be uh… incest… if me and um… Itatchi… did something like um… _that_," Sasuke said looking back at Naruto

"Yeah, I know but I feel so ashamed now!"

"Don't, it's usual for people… I guess," Sasuke said taking his hands away from his face kissing them both softly. Naruto smiled to himself as he saw how sweet Sasuke could be sometimes.

"Get dressed," Sasuke said as he jumped out of bed suddenly.

"What?" Naruto questioned sitting up in bed.

"I want to go somewhere with you today, so get dressed," Sasuke said as he pulled out some clothes from his closet.

"Where are we going?"

"You know something? You ask WAY too many questions," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto again.

"Well, it's kind of granted," Naruto said getting out of the bed and walking towards Sasuke's closet. He took out a shirt that was a bit too big for him but he kept it on anyway and then he pulled on some of Sasuke's black pants.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled to himself as he saw how cut Naruto looked in his oversized shirt. Naruto looked at Sasuke beaming as he walked over to him.

"What do you think?" Naruto questioned as he held out his arms so Sasuke could see.

"You look like the shirt is swallowing you!" Sasuke said laughing slightly.

"Hmph! Well I like it!" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke laughed pulling a shirt over his head as he walked over to Naruto and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I never said it didn't look positively adorable on you though," Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand in his. They walked down the stairs and out the house, walking right past Itatchi who rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to walk or take the car?" Sasuke questioned Naruto.

"You have a car?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

"Yeah," Sasuke said walking around the house and into the garage that covered half of the bottom floor. Naruto's eyes widened as before him stood a red Ferrari. (A/N: Yea I know that cars don't exactly exist in Konoha but in my story the fucking do… plus I love Ferrari's!)

"Get in," Sasuke said as he got into the car and looked at Naruto was still gaping. Naruto smiled to himself as he got into the car. He fastened his seatbelt as Sasuke started the car, he pulled out the driveway grabbing onto Naruto's hand as he was driving the car with one hand. Naruto smiled as he leaned over and put a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke smirked to himself as he turned onto a different road near the exit of Konoha.

Naruto looked around himself as he thought about where they were going. **_This doesn't even look familiar! _**Naruto continued looking out the window as he saw a hilltop and then gasped as he looked out towards the front and saw a vast plane of Konoha basically at his fingertips. He felt as if he could almost touch it.

When Sasuke stopped the car he turned his head towards Sasuke and smiled as Sasuke looked at him. Naruto looked down at his hands at he thought about what Sasuke had just done and smiled again.

"Wow Sasuke, this is just amazing…" Naruto said as he walked out the car and stared at the hilltop as he jumped up and down. Sasuke came out of the car and laced his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto looked up at him crookedly and smiled as he leaned up and kissed Sasuke's chin laughing.

"What?" Sasuke questioned him looking down at him.

"I was a bit off," Naruto said turning around in his arms and leaning up to lay a kiss on his soft lips. Sasuke leaned into the kiss pulling him in closer, if that was even possible.

"Well, I would hate to interrupt…" Sasuke separated from Naruto as he heard that oddly annoying voice behind him. He looked towards her and smiled to himself as he looked up at her in the tree.

"Shouldn't you be with Shikamaru or something, not bothering poor innocent bystanders?" Sasuke questioned the blonde haired-nin who was leaning on her fan. She back flipped off the tree and stopped on her feet and then looked up at Sasuke.

"O' contraire, I have to meet up with Shikamaru later on, I just felt like roaming around Konoha and then I found you two of course sucking face," Temari said as she leaned on Sasuke's car smiling.

"Temari-san what are you doing here exactly?" Naruto questioned cutely.

"Well blondie, I just found this place a few minutes ago and decided to hang out here," Temari said smiling at him.

"You couldn't find somewhere else to go?" Sasuke questioned rudely.

"Not necessarily," Temari answered unfazed by his rudeness as she got off the car and walked over to Naruto smiling slightly. Naruto looked at her and then looked at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders. Temari looked at Sasuke and then went behind Naruto and put her arms up, she looked at Sasuke and quirked an eyebrow.

"May I?" Temari questioned as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he saw Temari look back down onto Naruto's small blonde head. Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sasuke as Temari put her hands on his head. Naruto jumped slightly at the contact but didn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke. Temari put a bit of pressure on his head and then let go as she put her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to his ear.

Naruto felt her hot breath on his ear as he shuddered. He closed his eyes as he imagined it was Sasuke instead of Temari. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke glaring at Temari who was looking intently at Sasuke.

"I have a question for you… Why is it that you always seem to be doing what Sasuke wants? Why is it that you kept your love life a secret for so long? Is it because that's what Sasuke wanted?" Temari questioned as she looked intently at Sasuke.

"What is she telling you?!" Sasuke questioned Naruto angrily.

"Don't answer him. He always wants an answer from you but yet you can never ask him anything!" Temari said into his ear.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke screamed as he shoved Temari away from him as Temari opened her fan to shield herself looking at Sasuke from the top. She lowered the fan as she looked at Sasuke grinning to herself.

"What's wrong? Too overprotective… Sasuke-kun?" Temari questioned grinning at him.

"Only one person calls me Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke screamed angrily as he charged at Temari and tackled her to the floor. She was winded but she grabbed her fan flapping it right into Sasuke's face hurtling him at least 10 feet back and right into Naruto. Naruto saw stars as he tried to get Sasuke off of him.

Sasuke regained his composure as he looked at Temari who was holding her fan steadily as she was ready to attack if Sasuke charged at her. Sasuke charged at the tree as he ran up the tree and down onto Temari who wasn't suspecting it and punched her hard in the gut as she lost all the wind that was in her body and a black cloud came out of her mouth and left her body.

Sasuke saw the cloud take form and was surprised when it turned into Sakura. Sakura had her hands on her hips as she looked at Sasuke angrily.

"What the fuck is this Sakura? Some new jutsu?" Sasuke questioned angrily.

"What does it matter to you Sasuke? It's not like I'd teach it to you anyway! And you know what I will get my way! One way or ANOTHER!" she screamed angrily as the cloud of smoke disappeared. Sasuke looked over at Temari who was rubbing her head as she looked at Sasuke.

"What happened?" Temari questioned as she looked at Sasuke who was helping her up from the floor.

"A certain annoying pink haired girl possessed your body and for some odd reason is trying to tear apart Naruto and me… oh wait, it's just the story of my LIFE!" Sasuke said angrily.

"You mean that whore possessed me?! What the fuck! EW! NOW I HAVE TO DO LIKE A DEEP CLEANSING!" Temari said as she looked around herself cringing.

"Oh god, it's not even that bad!" Sasuke said as he looked at her.

"Um… Sasuke… what's wrong with blondie?" Temari questioned as she looked at Naruto who was on the floor, still seeing stars.

"Oh god!" Sasuke said as he rushed over to him on the floor and picked him up in his arms and slapped him a few times, which didn't work so instead Sasuke grinned to himself as he pulled Naruto into a hungry kiss. Instantly Naruto woke up and laced his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke dropped him on the floor with a loud thump.

Naruto rubbed his head as he glared up at Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto screamed at him angrily.

"It's good to know that the only way to wake you up is by kissing you," Sasuke said as he sat down in the car.

"Sweet car!" Temari said as she looked at the screaming metal deathtrap.

"Get in," Sasuke said to both Temari and Naruto. Naruto got in on the passenger side as Temari got in on the back.

"So where are you going right now? It's like 3:00," Sasuke said to Temari.

"Well I'm probably just gonna get ready tonight, for Shikamaru… other than that, there's nothing really for me to do," Temari said as Sasuke started driving again through town.

"Oh, I see," Sasuke, said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. She caught his gaze and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" she questioned him as she held his gaze.

"Nothing… just thinking," Sasuke said as he averted his gaze back onto the road.

"Sasuke… what are going to do for the rest of the day?" Naruto questioned him.

"I'll SHOW you when we get home," Sasuke said winking at Naruto as he turned multiple shades of red. Temari laughed in the background and smiled to herself as Sasuke stopped right in front of her house.

"Hey, thanks," Temari said as she got out the car and went to the passenger side.

"No problem," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Temari smiled as she saw them drive away. She walked up to her step and smiled as she walked into the house.

"I'M HOME!" she screamed.

"WHATEVER!" she heard Gaara scream from somewhere in the house, she smirked to herself as she went upstairs and then went to the bathroom shutting the door. She took off her shirt and tossed it to one side as she slipped off her pants tossing them on the floor next to her shirt. She turned on the water to a decent temperature as she let the tub fill up. She checked to make sure the door was locked and then snapped her bra off of her and slipped her panties down from her legs as she stepped into the water laying down slowly, sighing to herself as the warm water encased her body.

She let her eyes drift closed as she thought to herself of the upcoming night. She smiled to herself as she imagined Shikamaru with his black hair, hands in his pockets, grinning lazily at her. She smirked as she opened her eyes bringing the soap to her body lathering herself as she dunked herself fully, her eyes only visible on the water.

She smirked to herself as she unclogged the tub and stood up, wrapping her towel around her. She wrapped another around her hair as she grabbed her clothes and walked out the bathroom not caring if Kankuro or Gaara saw her.

"Tem I was wondering if you um – WHAT THE HELL!? I TOLD YOU TO TELL US WHEN YOU'RE DONE IN THE BATHROOM!" Gaara said covering his eyes as he walked by her.

"OH SHUTUP YOU BIG BABY! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M EXPOSING MYSELF TO YOU ANYWAY!" Temari said walking into her room and slamming the door shut, locking it as she threw her clothes in her hamper as she continued drying herself and threw her towel in the hamper as well as she walked over to her closet.

She put her hands on her naked hips as she smiled to herself pulling out a black lacy bikini set and putting it on as she walked over to her full size mirror once again to make sure that she looked fine. She walked over to her closet again and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and some black pants that flared at the bottom. She smiled to herself as she pulled on her black combat boots… she couldn't be all too girly now could she? She walked out of her room shutting the door as she walked down the stairs and looked at Gaara and Kankuro who were talking to each other. Gaara looked up and saw Temari and immediately stopped talking as he saw Temari.

"Well?" Temari questioned as she turned around.

"Uh… um… well you look very… uh…" Gaara stammered for words as Temari walked by him.

"I'll take that as a 'You look very nice,'" Temari said as she looked at Kankuro.

"You look sweet though," Kankuro said, as he looked her up and down.

"Don't get any ideas, because I'm still your sister and I will kick your ass!" Temari said as she looked at him grinning. She heard the doorbell ring and smiled as she walked over to it and opened the door as she saw Shikamaru standing there, as he looked up at her his eyes widened and grinned as he looked at her eyes.

"You uh… ready to go?" Shikamaru questioned as he motioned towards the open doorway.

"Yeah," Temari said as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled as Temari looked at him and caught him staring.

"What?" Temari questioned as she looked at him smiling.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said smiling at her.

"So where are we going?" Temari questioned as she grabbed onto Shikamaru's hand lacing their fingers together.

"Well I was thinking we could maybe go to the ram stand and then catch a movie?" Shikamaru questioned her looking at her smiling.

"Yeah, that would be fine with me," she said as she looked at him. They both walked towards the ramen stand as they sat down and Temari smiled looking at Shikamaru.

"What would you like?" Shikamaru questioned looking at Temari.

"A miso ramen would be fine," she said.

"Can I get 2 miso ramen's please?" Shikamaru said to the waiter as he went back to the kitchen to prepare them.

"So what's your story?" Temari questioned looking at Shikamaru.

"Me?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, you seem to know almost everything about my family, so what's your story?"

"Well I live with my mom and dad… in a sense you remind me of my mom,"

"WHAT?!"

"NO! In a good way! She has assertiveness… I um respect… so it's a good thing," Shikamaru said as he saw the death glare that Temari was shooting him.

"Oh… okay then,"

"She scares the shit out of me which is somewhat a good thing, 'cause you do the same," Shikamaru said smiling. Temari smiled at him as their order came instantly. She separated her chopsticks smiling.

"Itdakimas (A/N: Don't know how 2 spell it)!" Shikamaru and Temari both said as they dove into their ramen. Temari was done in an instant as Shikamaru was still sipping it slowly. He looked at her, eyes widened as he saw that she was done.

"Wow," Shikamaru said as he slurped up the rest of his ramen. Temari smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm a very fast eater," Temari said smiling as she looked at him. Shikamaru paid as they both walked out of there and towards the movie theater.

"What do you want to see?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I LIKE DANCING PENGUINS!" Temari said jumping up and down.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned.

"DANCING PENGUINS!" Temari said again as she pointed at the sign that said "Happy Feet".

"Okaaaaaaaaaay," Shikamaru said as they walked up to the booth, "Can I get 2 for Happy Feet please,"

"Here ya go," they guy said as he gave him the tickets after Shikamaru paid. Shikamaru and Temari walked into the movie theater and took their seats as Temari latched onto Shikamaru's arm.

"Wow, you really DO like Dancing penguins… by your attitude I wouldn't of thought that,"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY ATTITUDE?!" Temari questioned angrily.

"NOTHING!" Shikamaru said putting his hands up defensively. They both shut up as the lights went out and they heard an oldies song start to play. Then there was a penguin that came out singing. Temari beamed through the entire movie and was crying when it ended, because it had such a beautiful ending.

"WOW!" Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru.

"WOW! YOU REALLY DO CHANGE ALL OF MY PERSPECTIVES!" Shikamaru said.

"Whatever," she said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait I want to take you somewhere," Shikamaru said as he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her toward a hill near her house. He laid down on the hill and smiled as he looked up at the clouds.

"What are we doing?" Temari questioned as she looked down at him.

"Come down here," he said as he patted the ground next to him. Temari sat down as she sat down next to him looking up at the sky.

"You see the clouds?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah… they look nicer at night,"

"Don't they?" Shikamaru questioned turning his head.

"Yeah," Temari said looking at Shikamaru and smiling as she leaned into him kissing him softly as Shikamaru put a hand on her neck pulling her in closer. They stayed like that for a while as Temari smiled to herself in the kiss.

**_KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi_**

What did you think? YES I'M GETTING RUSTY DON'T SUE ME! Anyways I kind of liked the chapter, it could've been longer though, lol. Please review… if you're still reading that is!


	20. Sleep

Hey it's me again, just checking back and updating for you guys. Sorry for last time's chapter, SO what I decided was to make this one extra long, which might've been the case for the long update. So here ya go!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of da characters, boo hoo

**_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_**

****Temari walked lazily upstairs not bothering to explain anything to Gaara and Kankuro who kept questioning her, since she was in a somewhat fazed gaze. She walked into her room and shut it behind her, locking it as she fell onto her bed and grinned to herself.

That night was probably one of the best she had ever had. She was happy and she didn't feel like explaining it to Gaara and Kankuro who wouldn't understand a word of what she wanted to say. So she just kept her mouth shut. She was going to keep it shut, because they would never understand how she was feeling. She grinned to herself as she moved on her side and then fell asleep in her clothes that she was in.

**00000000000000**

Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on his neck roughly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and held them above his head as he leaned into him more. Naruto arched his back against the wall as he felt Sasuke's hardened member pressing on his inner thigh.

"Sas… Sasuke…" Naruto said as he tried to get away from Sasuke's mouth.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said against Naruto's skin. Naruto pulled his hands away and shoved at Sasuke's chest as Sasuke looked at him with lust filled eyes as he tried to get to him, but Naruto held him back shaking his head. Sasuke went to move in again as Naruto pushed on his chest. Sasuke sighed as he looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned as he put his hands on Naruto's wrists.

"Nothing, but I'm not really in the mood," Naruto said as he moved away from him.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't even try it!" Naruto said as he turned around holding a finger up at him, seriousness in his eyes. Sasuke held his hands up defending himself as he looked at Naruto skeptically.

"Who are you and what have you done with my kitsune?" Sasuke questioned jokingly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and nothing happened to him! Can you like just not have sex on your mind for a minute or something?" Naruto questioned sitting on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke walked over to him smirking as he kneeled on his knees and smiled to himself.

"Well its kind of hard not to think about sex when you're just to fucking adorable… and might I add fuckable?" Sasuke said as he grinned to himself. Naruto rolled his eyes as he laid back on the bed. Sasuke leaned forward as he put his chin on Naruto's stomach. Sasuke traced a finger along his navel and sighed. Naruto looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"I have a very HARD problem in my pants now, thanks to your sex filled moans!" Sasuke said as he walked to the bathroom uncomfortably. Naruto laughed to himself as he heard the moans coming from the bathroom. Naruto got up from the bed as he walked to the bottom of the stairs and into the living room. He turned on the T.V. and sighed as nothing good was on.

He could feel somebody creeping up on him and smirked to himself as he saw pale hands lace around his neck. **_So Sasuke wants to play dirty? _**Naruto smirked as he nuzzled into his arms as he leaned down next to his neck sucking lightly as Naruto moaned out loud.

"Mm… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as the sucking stopped. He felt hot breath on his ear as he shuddered uncontrollably. He licked the shell of Naruto's ear as Naruto moaned out once again. The licking on his ear stopped as Naruto's eyes stayed closed.

"Who said it was Sasuke?" Naruto opened his eyes sharply as he heard that monotone deep voice in his ear. He went to turn around but was pushed back down sharply by his firm hands.

"Itatchi please… stop this!" Naruto said struggling.

"You didn't seem like you wanted me to stop before," Itatchi said as he looked at Naruto through the corner of his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to avoid Itatchi's line of view.

"It… Itatchi… I thought you were Sasuke for heaven's sake!" Naruto said as he got up and looked at Itatchi horrified who was grinning at him smugly.

"Like that brat could really hold a candle to me!" Itatchi said as he advanced on Naruto once again. Naruto took a step back as he looked around him, trying to see if Sasuke was anywhere in the vicinity.

"Sas…Sasuke?" Naruto said weakly as Itatchi advanced on him again.

"No fair, how he always gets the cute ones," Itatchi said as he lifted Naruto's chin with one finger.

"Back up Itatchi!" Naruto looked behind him weakly as Sasuke made his way down the stairs. Sasuke didn't break his eye contact with Itatchi as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Itatchi glared at Sasuke as Sasuke stared at him angrily.

"What's up lil bro?" Itatchi questioned as he looked at him grinning.

"Why is it that every boyfriend I get, you try to take from me?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto was stuck in the middle.

"It's only because your uke's are fucking an uke… I mean after all… look at your name!" Itatchi grinned. Anger flashed through Sasuke's eyes as he looked away from Itatchi.

"You just HAD to bring my name into this didn't you?!" Sasuke screamed angrily.

"Well of course, what would an argument with my beautiful brother, without putting his UKE name into it?" Itatchi questioned moving into Sasuke's face. Sasuke growled angrily as he took his hand and smacked Itatchi upside the head. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as Naruto walked awkwardly upstairs with Sasuke. Naruto walked into their bedroom as he looked away from Sasuke.

"God, I can't leave anybody alone with my damn brother!" Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sasuke… its not all his fault!" Naruto said as he looked at him. Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto blushed violently and then looked away.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"No-nothing!" Naruto said shaking his head from side to side trying not to look at Sasuke. Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naruto's face as he grabbed his chin forcing Naruto to look at him.

"Let me get this straight… you have a thing for my brother?" Sasuke questioned him. Naruto said nothing as he gazed into Sasuke's black orbs.

"N-no! I didn't say that, I just mean that it's not really Itatchi's fault because I mean, to tell the truth I'm not even supposed to BE here! This isn't my house! For all I know, my house could be freaking wrecked right now!" Naruto said flailing his arms dramatically.

"But you need to stay here with me! I mean without you who knows what would happen… if anything I'd probably go to jail for committing homicide!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto stared at him as he got up from where he was and looked down at Sasuke.

"Look, I gotta go get some stuff from my house anyway, I'll be back later today," Naruto said as he started to walk out the door. Sasuke grabbed his wrist as Naruto stopped in his tracks. He turned his head slightly as he felt Sasuke lace his arms around his waist.

"Promise you'll be back?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto nodded as he placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips pulling away from him. Sasuke looked at him leaving and sighed as he went back into the bathroom to go shower up.

Naruto walked down the stairs as he looked at Itatchi, whom was rubbing his head from the smack that Sasuke laid on him. He looked up as he saw Naruto opening the door.

"I didn't scare you away did I?" Itatchi said smirking. Naruto turned around as he walked towards Itatchi and smirked back at him, leaning up.

"If I were scared away by you, hell would've frozen over," Naruto said calmly as he turned back around and walked out the door leaving Itatchi standing there, dumbfounded. Naruto walked down the streets, with not a care in the world as he put his hands behind his head.

**_At least we don't have school yet. I love weekends for that reason! I just have to deal with Sasuke and his horniness… not that being at school really CHANGES anything. He's still Sasuke, and he's still horny… at least I haven't seen Sakura since like yesterday… what are we gonna do about her? _**

****Suddenly Naruto bumped into somebody. He looked up apologizing, brushing himself off as he realized whom the person was he had bumped into.

"Oh it's just you," Naruto said looking away.

"Be happy, it wasn't that pink haired she devil. I'm getting over it, I don't think she ever will though," Ino said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled a bit at hearing her words.

"If you don't like Sakura then why do you hang out with her?" Naruto questioned dumbly. Ino rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Only reason I hang out with her is so that she doesn't turn her horns on me! I have enough problems I don't need her as one of them too… if anything, I bet nobody would even notice if she just dropped off the face of the Earth!" Ino said laughing. Naruto said nothing as Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Well I gotta go, I'll see you at school," Naruto waved as he continued walking to his house.

When he finally made it to his destination he noticed that his door was unlocked. **_Funny… I don't remember leaving it unlocked. _**He walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him silently. He walked up the stairs avoiding the ones that creaked and peeked into the bedroom. He noticed someone rummaging through his things and growled when he noticed who it was.

"_Like yesterday, I woke up with these tremors… no their worst that tremors their these terrors, and it sort of feels like someone is gripping my throat and squeezing_… Funny how songs relate to you're life," Sakura said closing the book that she was holding and looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned gripping his keys in his hands.

"I couldn't stop by to say hello?" Sakura questioned laughing. Naruto grit his teeth as he glared at her.

"Why were you looking through my things?"

"I love your taste in music though… My Chemical Romance is the shit, but that still doesn't change the way I feel about you,"

"Get out… of my house!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it if I don't?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Naruto grit his teeth as his eyes started to turn red, his fingernails turning into claws, as his teeth started turning into fangs. Sakura laughed as Naruto grabbed her shoulders, gripping them tightly. Sakura looked at him as he growled angrily.

"I've had it with you always making fun of me and never being able go deal with Sasuke and me! GET OVER IT! He doesn't like and he NEVER WILL!" Naruto said angrily. Sakura glared at him as she smirked.

"I wonder though… why it is, that Sasuke is even with you! First of all you're a guy, and second of all you are hideous beyond belief! I can't believe that someone like SASUKE would even want to be with you! I hate you SO much and you don't understand that! I will NEVER get over it, because it's not right! And it's not fair!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto let go of her shoulders as he looked away from her. She laughed and was about to say something when Naruto just punched her square in the jaw.

She fell to the floor as she looked up at him, gripping her jaw. Naruto looked down at her glaring once again as he walked towards her as she scurried away.

"I said GET OUT!" he screamed angrily. She got up from the floor and ran out the house, slamming the door behind her. Naruto sat down on his bed as his eyes turned blue again, and his teeth turned back to normal, as his fingernails went back to normal as well. He fell on his bed, exhausted as he looked up at the ceiling, his hair spread out around his head, and his eyes closing slightly. **_A nap wouldn't hurt… Sasuke wouldn't mind._**

**00000000000000**

Temari woke up to annoying banging on her door as she opened it and saw Gaara standing there. He looked at her and noticed that she was in the same clothes as last night as he got his bearings together and Temari scowled.

"Um, uh… Shikamaru's here. Do you want I send him up?" Gaara questioned. Temari was still in a daze as she waved him off and Gaara took that as a send him upstairs. Temari walked back over to her bed as she laid down. She suddenly sat up and then looked at the door, wide eyed.

"SHIT!" she screamed as she started pulling at her clothes to get something different on. She ended up pulling on a black t-shirt that said, "My anger management class pisses me off" and some regular blue jeans. Shikamaru knocked on the door as she opened it smiling. Shikamaru walked through the doorway as he looked at her, while she closed the door.

"Hi," Shikamaru said as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you um… doing here, NOT that I mind," Temari said, rubbing the back of her head, trying to get her hair in shape.

"I just had to see you again…the truth is that I can't stop thinking about you, and it's so troublesome, because now I can't even concentrate on what I need to. But the weird thing is…I don't mind," he said walking towards her. Temari looked away as she put her hand on her hip.

"So, what do you propose we do then?" Temari questioned looking at him as he continued to walk towards her.

"I think that maybe, we should take things further… except this time, I'm not leading," he said pulling her into him by her waist. She smiled up at him as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She laced her arms around his neck pulling him in closer, as she smiled into the kiss.

"Um Tem, I think… okay, I'll come back later," he said closing the door as Shikamaru separated from her, putting his forehead on her own.

"I'm not used to this… so we need to take things a little slow," she said to him.

"Slow is fine… slow is perfect," he said as he kissed her again.

**00000000000000**

Sasuke ran up the stairs as he tried to find his kitsune that hadn't showed up in a while. He walked into Naruto's room and found him on the bed, curled up in a bed sleeping silently. Sasuke sighed as he saw him, relieved that nothing had happened to him.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on Naruto's side as he kissed his forehead softly. Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he me Sasuke's and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke," he said silently.

"Hey, I was worried about you," he said smoothing his hair out. Naruto smiled up at him as he looked away from Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke questioned him. Naruto sighed as he looked at him again.

"Sakura was here," Naruto said. He saw the anger immediately flash through Sasuke's eyes as he said that. Sasuke looked away glaring at nothing in particular.

"And what did you do?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I uh… sorta lost control of the Kyubbi and punched her," Naruto said looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded his head as he looked away from him.

"Wow, I doubt she's gonna try anything tomorrow," Sasuke said as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto, answered.

"What's wrong? I can tell something's still bothering you," Sasuke said, turning his head towards him. Naruto thought about what Ino said when he bumped into her and then looked at Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not, he didn't think he should though.

"Nothing," Naruto said as he got up from where he was laying down and went over to his dresser, grabbing a few shirts and pants, putting them into a bag he had lying around. He put it on his back as he motioned for Sasuke to come with him. Sasuke got up from where he was and followed Naruto out the door, this time Naruto made sure that it was locked.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as he walked with him back to his house. Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's hand as Naruto smiled up at him. Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's as they walked up to the estate. Sasuke noticed that it was getting late as Naruto and him made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom, avoiding Itatchi at all costs.

Naruto set the bag he had on his back down in a corner of the room as he went into the bathroom to go take a shower and get ready for bed. He turned on the water just letting it hit him, not wanting to really move. He let the warm water, relax his muscles as he put his head back letting it run through his hair. This felt so good to him that he never wanted it to stop. He put his head back up, lathering up as he scrubbed at his skin. He washed it off, turning the water off with it. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off and walked outside to go get some boxers from the bag he got from his house. He slipped on the boxers as he crawled into the bed that him and Sasuke shared.

Sasuke walked into the room and laid down next to Naruto, lacing an arm around his waist as he kissed the back of his neck. Naruto turned his head slightly as Sasuke kissed him softly. Naruto turned his head back around and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**00000000000000**

Naruto opened his eyes to the sunlight blaring through the windows and growled as he looked at the alarm clock that was next to him. He looked at it and put it down. He suddenly jumped up and ran to his bag pulling out a t-shirt and pants as he put them on, rushing. He only had half an hour to get to school. **_God dammit! Why didn't Sasuke wake me up? _**Naruto rushed downstairs, grabbing his bookbag as he saw Sasuke downstairs flipping through the T.V. channels. Naruto looked at him as Sasuke saw him and smiled.

"Finally you're up!" he said turning the T.V. off and walking over to him about to give him a kiss but Naruto pulled away.

"You DO realize that we only have 30 minutes to get to school right?" Naruto questioned him.

"That's why we're taking the car," Sasuke said holding the keys in front of Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed them as he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his bookbag as he looked at Naruto dumbfounded. Naruto got in on the driver's side as Sasuke started to flip out.

"You're kidding right?! I'm not letting you drive!" Sasuke screamed at him. Naruto put the key in the ignition as the car engine revved to life.

"Sure about that?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke growled as he got in on the passengers side and locked the door.

"You're gonna get it, don't worry about that,"

"Uh huh," Naruto said as he put the car in drive and started racing to get to their school. Sasuke sat back chill as Naruto continued racing to the school. He was NOT going to be late. He slammed on the brakes as he came to a stop at one of the parking stops and then looked at Sasuke.

"Nice job! I swear if the pain is scratched you're getting hurt!" Sasuke said getting out of the car, examining it.

"Look man, I got us here, in no time flat! Be happy," Naruto said laughing as he put the keys in his pocket. Sasuke looked at Naruto smiling as he noticed that nothing was there. Sasuke saw Sakura and growled as she walked towards Naruto. Naruto said nothing as she slapped him HARD across the face. Naruto glared at her as she looked at him, expecting him to do something.

"What's wrong? Not so big and tough around your friends huh?" Sakura questioned him.

"I'm not supposed to hit a girl, when people are around," Naruto said as he looked at her.

"But that doesn't mean I can't!" Sakura turned around as she walked right into Temari's fist. Sakura fell to the floor again, seeing stars this time.

"What's up blondie?" Temari questioned as she looked at him with Shikamaru at her side.

"Not much, just got here right now," Naruto said.

"What's up with you two?" Sasuke questioned Temari and Shikamaru, putting an arm around Naruto's waist.

"We're testing the limits," Temari said looking up at Shikamaru.

"You could say that," Shikamaru said looking down on her as he gave her a kiss.

"AW! Too cute!" Naruto said excitedly. Temari grinned at him as she broke the kiss.

"Can we get inside though? After Naruto brutally raced her, just to talk!" Sasuke said fingering his ribs.

"Okay!" Naruto laughed as he broke away from Sasuke. Sasuke walked Naruto to his class as he walked away to his own. Naruto stepped inside and sat down in his seat. He looked to the front of the class and saw Kakashi sitting down at his seat. Naruto walked up to him as Kakashi looked up.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi questioned him.

"Thanks for uh… putting Sasuke as my tutor, if you wouldn't have then I wouldn't be this happy!" Naruto said smiling.

"You're welcome?" Kakashi said in the state of a question.

"Naruto smiled as he went to go sit back down. Sakura walked into the class with an ice pack on her eye. Naruto laughed as he saw her, she sat down in front of him as he tried to silence his laughter.

"Don't you worry about this eye! Because you know what? I will get my hands on you when your dumb bodyguards aren't around!" Sakura said growling.

"I expect that to be a challenge," Naruto said smiling. Sakura turned back around as Naruto sat back in his seat, surprisingly paying attention in class. Kakashi noticed this and was surprised nonetheless. When class ended Kakashi asked to see Naruto.

"I noticed that you were paying attention in class today," Kakashi said folding his arms across his chest.

"Is that a problem sensei?" Naruto questioned smirking.

"Not at all, its perfect… excellent actually," Kakashi said.

"Is that all sensei?"

"Yes… that's all," Kakashi said. Naruto smiled as he walked out of the class. He was walking to his next class and then all of a sudden got punched in his stomach. He got the wind knocked out of him as he glared up at Sakura who was smiling down at him. Naruto changed into Kyubbi as he got up and punched her again.

Sakura wiped the blood from her mouth as she glared at Naruto. Naruto cracked his neck as she charged at him, while he just simply grabbed her neck. She started choking trying to make Naruto let go of her. He shook his head, as he hoisted her up the wall still holding her. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she started to lose more air.

"Bye Sakura!" he said as he let her go and then punched her, snapping her neck. Naruto started breathing unevenly as he turned back into his regular self. He looked down at Sakura who was unmoving. He looked at her and then kicked her lightly. She didn't move an inch. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. **_SHIT! _**

_Don't you breathe for me, undeserving of your sympathy_

_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did_

_And through it all_

_How could you cry, for me_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it_

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep_

_Just sleep_

_The hardest part_

_Is letting go of,_

_Your dreams_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! Sakura's DEAD! YAY! Lol, this is the end of dis story! BUT I am going 2 make a sequel so watch out 4 dat one! I really hoped u liked dis! It was an awesome story and I love u reviewers! U make me so happy! Lol, OH! By da way, check out my Kingdom Hearts fic dat I'm writing, yea I know it's gonna like suck 4 like da 1st 2 chapters but trust me, it's a REALLY gud story! Ciao 4 now!


	21. SEQUEL!

What it is homies? Well I finished da sequel and it's called

It's going to be alright, I hope 

So pls read it, that is if u want 2 and don't 4get 2 review!

I want 2 know what u guys tink! Peace Out!


End file.
